The Fox in The Wolfs Den
by xXPrettyRaveGirlXx
Summary: A teenage girl moves from Italy to Forks to help her dying great grandmother and take over the pack in La Push. Along the way things erupt between pack members and the lives of many others in this action packed love story.
1. Chapter 1 The Fox has come to play

The Fox in the Wolfs den

It was midsummer in Washington when Jacob Black and his other pack members were outside waiting for Sam to get done talking with Billy, Jacob's father. As the boys talked amongst themselves their attention was drawn to the rode as a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R speed off the road and stopped a few feet from them. The pack all turned and watched at the rider took off her helmet. Instantly their jaws dropped. As the helmet came off long black wavy hair poured over her shoulders and back. She ran her left hand through ruffling it up a little. She opened her eyes which were an outstanding color of blue and green. She swung one of her legs over so she was standing. She was wearing black skinny jeans with knee high lace up boots with a black tank top that showed off her stomach and a leather jacket. She smiled at the boys and walked over; soon there attention was pulled when she spoke to them.

"Hey… I'm looking for Billy Black would you mind pointing me in his direction." She said softly giving them a smirk due to they still have their jaws on the floor. Before any of them could answer Sam walked out with Billy fallowing behind him.

"What's a fox doing in a wolf's den?" he said with a smirk and a laugh. She looked up at him and gave a growl.

"My grandmother sent me to gather a few things from Billy." She said trying her best to hide her Italian accent. Billy nodded and said "Jacob would you mind grabbing the box from the back for her?" he said pointing to the back shed.

"It's fine I can grab it." She walked over to the heavy box and picked it up with ease. She walked back to her bike and placed it in the medal box on the back of her bike.

"I'll be seeing you later then Sam, will you be bringing your pups?" she said motioning to the pack of young boys. Sam nodded she gave them a smile and blow a kiss before she put on her helmet and drove off again. Once she was out of site finally Quil spoke up and asked.

"Who was that?" Sam walked over to them and sighed.

"That my friends was Naru Tala Volpe." He said looking at Billy. "She is from one of the oldest family's this tribe has. Her great grandmother use to run this pack before her eldest son moved to Italy and changes his name to Volpe. Naru has come back to take her rightfully place as Alpha female, it's just she doesn't know it." He said patting Paul on the shoulder and started to talk towards the forest. The boys soon fallowed as the phased and began a patrol. Soon the light began to fade as the pack ran towards a clearing for a break something caught Jacob's eye. It was a white figure running at same pace they were and he thought it was one of the blood suckers and alerted the pack. They fallowed the figure to the clearing and there stood a pure as snow white wolf. From nose to tail it was white but the tips of its ears were black. Everyone gave a growl and watched the wolf. Soon Sam orders Jacob to attack but Leah ran ahead. The white wolf jumped down on her and bit at her neck and ears. Sam told the pack to stay as Leah and the white wolf went at it. Soon Leah was thrown behind the pack as the wolf phased back and in front of them was Naru.

"What the hell was that Sam? I thought you were supposed to send me your best fighter!" she walked up into his face as he phased back. She stood only a few feet shorter than him so he had to look down at her.

"I tired but Leah doesn't listen very well." He said looking over his shoulder at Leah who was obviously wounded.

"Hmph my grandmother was right the pack it weak." She said turning as she did someone grabbed her arm.

"How dare you say that you know nothing about us!" Jacob said. Naru turned around and pushed him hard losing his grip he fell back into Embry and Quil.

"Tell you're pups to keep hands off." She said looking at Sam and then at Jacob his eyes wild with anger towards her. "What wanna fight little one?" she said smiling showing her perfect teeth. Jacob jumped up and phased and ran towards her, her back was turned and with one swift jump she did a back flip over Jake and phased back into the white wolf. As she landed she grabbed his back leg with her teeth and swung him around into a tree. He let out a high whimper and ran after her again. She bit down on his neck bit her got her leg. Soon enough they were wrestling for dominance and she was winning. She pinned him under her and clawed and bit at his ribs. She swung him against another tree hitting his rib cage and you could hear them crack. Eventually she let go of him and shook her head.

(Sam he's good but make sure I don't know their weakness.) Naru said to Sam as she ran off. Sam took the pack home but stayed with Jacob and Billy for a bit.

"Jake you know why she was brutal on you right?" Sam asked as he laid on the couch.

"Why?" he said with no emotion as he watched the TV.

"Jake I'm serious. She knows peoples weakness. She went after your ribs because she knew that you had been injured there before. She's a sly little one and with the skills she has its better if you don't pick another fight with her." Sam said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Rest up for a couple days." He said his good byes and headed home.

Jacob sat in his room thinking about the night's events and it dawned on him that not once did he think about Bella till now. Jake had not even seen her round for the past months and thought that the blood suckers already turned her. He finally passed out about an hour later.

Naru sat on her bed and tended to things around the house. Naru was staying at her Grate grandmother's house with her mom. Her father and brother were back in Italy due to the fact that her mother and Will divorced last month that why they moved to the US. Naru liked the house but hated the weather. It was different then her sunny home of Sicily. She looked out her window and saw nothing but trees. As she closed her eyes she remembered her last day in Italy. She stood at her window the sun warming her already warm skin the fresh ocean breeze caressing her cheeks and making her air dance. She let out a sigh as she opened her eyes again and rain started to paint her window as the cold gray sky washed away she sunny memory. She turned and looked at her room it was dark and cold on one wall there was a painting of the tribe elders her great grandmother in the middle holding a baby. She knew it was her grandfather the shame of the family. He ran from the pack and left his pack duties. He ran to Italy and found refuge and changed his name from Tala the native last name meaning Wolf to Volpe Italian meaning for Fox. Naru hated him and was glad to see him pass he was always a jerk and never cared about his family. She shook the memory out of her head and left her room and looked down the hallway. There were three other rooms on this floor and on the first were two. She looked to see if her mother's light was on but it wasn't which meant she was asleep. She let out a sad sigh and opened the two French doors that led out to the big balcony. I had a nice six person table and an outdoor couch and love seat that were around a little fire pit and a spiral stair case that led down to the patio. Her one year old great dane Harley was laying on her bed chewing on a cow ear treat. Harley looked up and instantly galloped to her.

"Hey girl how are you?" she said petting Harley which was standing on her back legs. She was just as tall as Naru and was growing by the minute. Harley licked at her face and finally got down and laid at her feet when Naru sat on the couch. She looked up at the night sky and just wished she was back in Italy. She knew the responsibility of being her she knew she was going to take over the pack and she didn't want to do that to Sam. As she and Harley walked back inside to her room Naru changed into a long t-shirt and went to bed. Instead of dreaming of Italy she was dreaming about a boy… one of the boys from the pack, the one she had fought tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 Lone Wolf

The next morning Naru was woken by a loud knock on her bedroom door and Harley barking like mad. She stumbled out of bed and slowly walked over to Harley and told her to sit as she opened the door. Standing on the other side was Jacob who was wearing a tight black shirt and cut off jeans. Naru tilted her sleepy head and asked

"Why are you here?" Jacob had a smirk on his face as he looked her up and down. She then looked down and noticed that she was in her long t-shirt which was only about an inch or two down her thighs. She gave him a smack and turned around with a sigh as she walked into her room dragging Harley along with her. Jacob fallowed her and stat on her couch as she pulled on a pair of workout shorts.

"I'm going to ask you again why… are… you… here?" she said the last part slowly so he could understand her. She Italian accent was thick.

"Sam sent me." He said sitting up looking over the couch to her. "He wanted me to show you around our land our patrols and keep the lone wolf company." He said the last part with a clenched fist. He obviously didn't like her much or he was just being a sore loser. She let out a small laugh and came around to the front of the couch.

"I need a baby sitter? From someone younger than me." She laughed again falling back into the couch across from him. "I'm quite old enough and strong enough to handle myself thank you very much." She said giving Jacob a glare. He rolled his eyes and started to get up.

"Naru if you ever want to become part of this pack you have to act like one of us." He said and started to leave the room. Once he got to the door he looked over his shoulder. "You can't be the lone wolf." Naru let out a sigh and got up.

"Show me then." She walked over to him placing a hand on his arm. She knew he was right she couldn't pretend anymore she couldn't hide the fact that being her meant she was going to be part of a team part of something bigger than her. Jacob nodded and headed down stairs and said when she was ready to go find him. She gave him a slight smile and closed her door. She let Harley out and changed into something more comfortable. She was wearing a lose shirt and a pair of white washed jeans that had holes on either knee. As she left her room she could hear her granny talking to Jacob and she listened carefully but the conversation was cut short when her granny called out.

"Nara don't you dare listen in on your granny." She said softly her voice horse; her great grandmother was in her 90's. She was so frail but her sprit was strong. You could hear it in her voice whenever she was talking to someone. Naru put on her innocent face and pecked around the corner and looked at her granny.

"No no granny I was just stopping to let Harley fallow." Just as she said that Harley ran down and into the dining room. Her granny nodded but gave her a look that she knew it was a lie. Naru pulled her hair into a pony tail and looked at Jacob. Her eyes locked with his and she looked into his dark eyes which were almost comforting. But she saw pain in them and her heart sank a bit at the thought. She finally broke their connection and asked

"Ready?" he got up from his seat and looked at her granny said good bye and headed out the door. Naru fallowed in till she was by his side.

"Jake… What's it like?" she said looking down watching her feet match the pattern of his.

"What's what like?" He asked looking down at her he scanned over her small frame. It was different being around another female pack member especially one so strong. The night's events flashed in his head as he winced a little and hr grabbed his chest. He finally heard Naru answer softly.

"What's it like to be part of the pack?" she looked up at him and noticed his hand on his ribs. "Does it hurt?" she pointed to where he was holding. He shook his head and tried to think of what he could say to her, how to explain the feeling he got.

"It's like having a second family. They are my brothers and sister. We all feel each other's pain and thoughts. We can talk to each other without saying a word. I don't know how else to describe it." He finally said stopping a moment. He looked around and scanned the horizon. She noticed that they stopped and then that they were on the edge of a bank or white rapids. Jacob sat down with his legs hanging over the cliff. Naru sat next to him looking around.

"How did you phase?" Jacob finally spoke up after about ten minutes of silence. Naru looked at him and laid down in the grass looking at the gray sky.

"My grandfather was my mentor. We lived near a small vampire clan and when I showed the signs of being the special one in the family with the powers he taught me everything. But last year when he died I was the only one. The only wolf left in my family his daughter my mother didn't have the blood and neither did my brother." She looked at Jake who was on his elbow almost leaning over her. He watched her and nodded his head and laid down as well. They laid there for about another hour or so before Embry and Quil showed up.

"Look what we have here a couple of love birds?" Quil said standing over Jake and Naru. Naru gave a loud growl and sat up as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Sam wants us to meet him up to start her transition." Embry said directly to Jacob. He nodded to him and got up giving his hand to Naru. She gratefully took it, as he pulled her up she fell into his arms. She froze her eyes a bit wide feeling his arms around her the heat of his body matched the heat from Sicily. She closed her eyes a let out a heartfelt sigh. Soon she was pulled out of her trance as he pulled away and she heard someone clear their throat. Naru looked down and said softly sorry to Jake and watched them walk off. She looked over her shoulder and then slowly fallowed behind them. Once they got to Sam's she was greeted by the pack and Sam's soul mate Emily. Naru said hello to them all but her mind was else were she wasn't fully there and heard nothing people were saying in till Emily tugged her arm. She softly looked at Emily.

"Lunch is ready you better get in there before the boys attack it like a fresh kill." She said with a smile from ear to ear. Naru nodded and fallowed Emily into the house and she was right the pack was devouring the lunch. It made her a bit sick as how they could inhale their food like a vacuum. Naru sat in the living room with Emily while the boy's finished.

"So how does it feel to be the new girl?" Emily asked her head in the palm of her hand. Naru shrugged as she felt the couch shift as she looked Jacob had jumped over the back and plopped down next to her. She smiled at him and the meeting started. Sam wanted Naru to be around every day with the pack learning the pack rules and get use to talking to them. Soon enough Naru melted into the pack and was just one of the other members but she noticed that the more she was around them she was becoming closer and closer to the young wolf Jake.


	3. Chapter 3 Home Alone With A Wolf

Chapter 3 Home Alone With The Wolf

Naru just walked into the house after a long day with the pack she had finally got on schedule with patrol and meals at Emilys but what she loved the best was the time with Jacob. Sam paired them up for patrols and they would just chat and lay in the sun when every they could. Naru knew she was falling for him and she almost thought that she imprinted. He as all she could think about and wanted to be in his strong arms and feeling the heat radiate off his body. As she walked through the house she heard a slight cry for help. Her granny cried out in pain and Naru instantly ran down to her. Her granny was laying on the floor as she ran to her side.

"GRANNY!" she yelled grabbing her hand.

"Call… call for… help." Her great grandmother said closing her eyes. She instantly called 911 and the ambulance was on the way. She also called her mother, Jacob, and Sam. Her mother said she was going to the hospital and that she needs to stay at the house. Once she hung up on the phone she heard the sirens of the ambulance pull up and she ran to the door.

"Ma'am where is your grandmother?" one of the men asked tears were swimming in Naru's eyes. She motioned for them to fallow here. She was crying because her granny wasn't awake she wasn't responding to Naru. The men fallowed her to her granny's room and they immediately started to wake her. They put her on the gurney and wheeled her out of the room. She fallowed them out to the back of the ambulance and watched them slide her in close the doors and drive away. She shook at the thought that she wouldn't be coming back. She feel to her knees and started to cry. She hadn't cried like this in a long time she was scared and lost. Her granny was her everything the one who taught her about their history how to be the top dog no pun intended. As she cried someone wrapped an arm around her, a strong arm. It was familiar enough to turn and bury her head in the person's chest. They rubbed their hand up and down her back trying to sooth her. Soon as it wasn't bad enough it started to rain. She looked up and noticed it was Jake holding her; he picked her up cradling her like it was nothing and walked her into the house. She was still sobbing as he sat her on the couch. As he started to pull away her grip tightened.

"Please… Please don't let go." She said her eyes red and her cheeks stained from the tears. He looked at her his heart broke at the sight of her crying. She was something special to him a beautiful girl and a graceful wolf. He nodded and held onto her and soon he felt she breath slow and her heart beat at a steady slow pace so he knew she was asleep. He laid her down brushing hair out of her face and setting a pillow under her head. He went in search of her room to grab a blanket. Once he entered Harley got up and gave him a light growl. Jake had been there plenty of times in the past week so she got use to him but didn't fully trust him due to the fact he once stepped on her tail. As Jacob walked in he picked up her midnight blue comforter, as he did the pillow moved and revealed a book… her diary. Jake looked at it knowing if he read it she'd never forgive him but he couldn't resist himself. He opened to the last page which was dated the night before.

*_Today was another great day with Jake. Once we were done on patrol we took a rest near the lake the sun was setting and the mountains looked beautiful the snow covered tops turning shade or purple and pinks. I don't think Jake noticed but I couldn't help but stare. He's becoming everything to me. My heart breaks when he isn't near. I want to tell him so bad but afraid of what he'll say. Plus Emily told me about… about Bella and I'm scared he'll never love me. Jacob Black you're really something. Well goodnight.*_

Jacob closed the book and sat there for a second. He was so confused his heart was beating a million miles a minute but was it because what she said or her feelings towards the thought of Bella? Jacob shook his head and left the room. Setting the blanket over Naru scooted off to the guest bedroom and called Embry. Jacob and Embry had a long talk and it finally dawned on Jake that he stopped dreaming of Bella she faded from his heart the day Naru came into his life. The night he saw her, the moon light hitting her fur and when she changed back her eyes sparkled. He knew that he was falling for the lone wolf the sly fox, he wanted Naru to be his. He eventually hung up the phone when he heard the house phone ring.

"Hello Tala Volpe residence." He said picking up hoping it didn't wake Naru but all she did was roll over in her sleep.

"Um this is Naru mother is she there?" she said slight un easy not knowing who picked up the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Volpe this is Jacob Black Sam sent me to see if things were okay. Naru is asleep at the moment do you want me to wake her up?" he asked he noticed he said everything so fast. There was a long pause on the phone but Jacob could hear noise in the background.

"No let her sleep just let her know that Granny is okay she started a hissy fit about some doctor not wanting to be near her. Dr. Cullen I think it was. Eh I don't know but please keep Naru away." She paused and Jacob could hear yelling in the background. "I got to go please tell Naru I'll call her tomorrow night." She said abruptly and hung up. Jake hung up the phone and sat next to Naru on the couch brushing hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful like an angel from the heavens above. She was different from the first day they met she had put a wall put to keep people out but once she fully joined the pack the wall was down and she smiled more and was at ease. An hour had passed before Naru finally woke up; rubbing her eyes she sat up and saw Jacob sitting there in front of her. She gave him a half smile as the day's events flooded back to her memory. She turned her head as tears started to form.

"Don't cry Nara I'm here." Jake said she instantly turned her head and looked at him. Nara was her true Native name only her granny and grandfather called her that and to hear Jacob say it was something different. He pulled her into an embrace and she wrapped her arms around his neck with her head in his chest. She listened to his heart beat fast and his breath on her neck. His lips lightly brushed against her neck and that's when she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Nara I have something to tell you." She said taking her hands from around his neck and into his hands. She finally released her breath that she was holding the second she felt his lips.

"Nara I… I am memorized by your strength, beauty, and the warmth you bring to my heart. His eyes locked with hers it was like he was looking into her soul it was peaceful. Naru didn't know what to say she just wanted to hold him, to feel him, she watched his eyes dance over her face. She took in a deep breath taking in his smell his aroma. She loved it, it was earthy something special. Jacob leaned in closer to her still holding her hands in his. He kissed them lightly and he felt she shiver under his touch.

"Nara… May I… I… Ki…" Jacob forced out with a raspy stutter before he could finish the house phone rang again. They both jumped and Jacob answered the phone. Naru watched his facial expression fade from nervous to annoyed. He let out a sigh and hung up the phone and headed to the door.

"Naru I have to go that was my father Sam needs me and it's getting late." He said with such sorrow in his voice. As he started to turn the knob Naru got up and ran to his side. She tugged on his arm till her turned. As he did she stood on her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. She pulled away and looked at him with a smile.

"If you want you can come back tonight." She said watching a smile take over his face. He nodded and turned and walked out the door. She watched Jacob run into the forest and disappear into the night. She closed the door and jumped up and down giddy like a little school girl. She grabbed her blanket and headed to her room the door was open and Harley was on her bed and moved the sheets and pillows. Naru's heart dropped when she saw her diary on the floor and hopped to god that Jake didn't read it. She looked at the clock which read Nine o'clock. She sighed and picked up the phone and dialed Emilys house.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Hi Em it's Naru do you have time to talk?" she asked hoping she did.

"Yeah of course what wrong is you're granny okay?" she asked as Naru let you a sigh of relief.

"I'm not sure and how do you know when you've imprinted?" she asked she never got to ask anyone before.

"Well from what Sam tells me it's when the one person that matters most to you is your soul mate you're everything nothing else matters. Your hearts are intertwined and being apart from them is devastating." Emily finally finished and there was a silence. Everything Emily said was how she felt for Jacob, every detail.

"Why have you imprinted on someone?" she asked due to the long silence.

"Actually yes… yes I think I have." Naru was grinning still happy as could be.

"Oh really may I ask whom? Is it one of the boys from the pack?" she said with a smile. Naru could tell Emily was smiling it was in the tone of her voice.

"Well… actually… It's Jacob Black." Naru said almost nervous. All of a sudden she heard a high pitch yell from the other line. "Em are you okay?" she said a little worried.

"Are you kidding me I am ecstatic! I'll have to call you back in a bit though Naru talk to you in a bit hun bye." She said and hung up. Naru looked at the phone with a confused look on her face and shrugged it off. She placed the phone back on her night stand and decided she was going to watch a movie.

Emily walked out of her and Sam's bedroom and looked at all the eyes on her.

"Yes?" she asked looking at the pack.

"What's wrong we heard you scream." Sam said looking at his soul mate.

"Sam may I have a second of you time?" She said as he instantly stood and walked over to her. She led him into the bedroom and kept the door a crack.

"Sam I have great news. Our little Fox Nara has imprinted." She said clapping her hands together.

"Oh and do you know on who?" Sam asked smiling at how happy she was.

"Yes! Our very own pack member Jacob Black." She smiled ear to ear. Sam sat there silent for a second and then he spoke.

"Well that's great I'm happy for him." Sam stood up and headed to the door.

"Sam you send that boy to her. She's going to want her Wolf and you are not keeping them apart." She demanded and headed to the living room before he could say anything.

"Jacob you should go check on Naru I don't want her to be alone." Emily said before Sam reached her and the others placing his hands on her hips. She looked over her shoulder at her own wolf and smiled sweetly. Jacob was out the door in second heading to Naru's house. All he could think about was the kiss she gave him. How soft he lips felt against his and how he wanted more.


	4. Chapter 4 Calm before the storm

Chapter 4: Calm before the storm

Note:: I've decided to change the Cullen's. They won't be as nice in the book. They will be a bit more evil. Tehe

Naru was in her bedroom watching one of her many scary movie's when she heard a loud knock. She must have jumped ten feet in the air but she regained her self and slowly headed into the hallway. Harley fallowed her head low they headed to the top of the stairs and looked down it. It was pitch black no lights were on as she slowly took as step down the stairs Harley stayed at the top. Naru turned and looked at her pup.

"I didn't know you were part cat." She laughed as her dog tilted her head. "Maybe you're related to Scooby Doo." Naru said putting a finger to her chin, she shrugged her shoulders and continued her descent into the living room. As she neared the door she grabbed a pillow and held it tight. She heard the knob rattle but she looked out the window and no one was there. She hesitated and was starting to getting scared. Naru started to open the door as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She instantly jumped screaming as she did a round house kick and hit the intruder directly in the chest.

"Was that really necessary?" Jacob said give a loud grunt as he stood up from the floor. "I mean you were holding a pillow!" he said taking it from her. Naru looked up at him pouting and said

"A pillow attack isn't very useful if there is an axe murder around." She said heading back up stairs as Jake fallowed. Naru grabbed Harley's collar and led her into her room.

"An axe murderer? Really?" He said fallowing close behind her. She gave him a nod and pointed at the TV once they were in her room. It was paused on Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Jacob let out a loud laugh and sat on the couch.

"You really are something Nara." He said moving over so she could sit next to him.

"If you say so." She said with a laugh and put in a new movie, she chose Darkness falls. As the movie started she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She loved watching scary movies but only because they scared the hell out of her. Jacob watched her ever so often when she jumped, she looked so cute. He leaned into the cushions on the couch and laid his arm on the top of it. As the movie continued he finally placed his arm around her and with no hesitation she fell into him letting him hold her. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beast fast as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Nara…" Jake said softly to her. She looked up at him and he brushed the hair away so he could look at her beautiful face.

"Yes Jake?" she said to him looking at his chocolate eyes she smiled and yawned a bit. He sighed and shook his head.

"You should sleep." He smiled down at his tired beauty. She shook her head no and watched the rest of the movie. Once it was over she turned on the cable and found something to watch on the movie channel. By the middle of that movie they were both passed out cuddling close to each other.

The next morning Naru and Jake began a very early morning patrol as they made their way back Jacob caught the scent of something and headed in it direction. Naru fallowed close behind and never kept her eyes off of him. This morning she woke up laying on his chest his hand entangled in her hair and his other hand on her hip. He was so handsome, so peaceful, and so innocent. She kept thinking about that till she heard Jake growl. She looked up and saw a pale man standing in front of them. He quickly ran and they fallowed after him. They soon came to the edge of their territory and watched the pale man which Naru knew to be a vampire jump the ridge and run off. Jacob looked at Naru and back at the vampire running. He started to curse at himself and lead the way back to her house. Once they got there Naru asked Jacob to drive her to the hospital. She went to the garage and pulled out her black Kawasaki Ninja and through him the keys. He got on and revved the engine. She took her place behind him and wrapped her little arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. Jake smiled and looked over his shoulder her eyes were closed and she was totally relaxed. Soon they were on their way the scenery passing them by miles a minute. It only seemed like seconds had passed when it was about twenty when they pulled into the hospital parking lot. As they walked in it was bright, she hated the fact that everything in a hospital was white. She squinted her eyes a bit before they fully adjusted to the lighting and brightness of the hospital. They reached the front desk and asked where they could find Koko Tala. Naru always loved her name which meant Night Wolf. The nurse nodded and looked in the computer.

"She's on the third floor. You'll have to ask them which room dear." They women said before answering the phone and paging for a doctor. Naru thanked her but was sure it was in vain due to the busyness of the women. She and Jake headed to the elevators and waited.

"You granny has been a very important figure in our tribe telling the story of our wolf form." He said quietly. "Billy and the other elders always looked up to her if they needed information or help." Jacob said giving her a look of sympathy. Naru nodded and stepped into the open doors; Jake quickly fallowed and pressed 3. When the doors opened Naru walked over to the desk and started the whole process again. The women said to go down the left hallway go through the double doors and it should be the second door to her right. As they reached the door Naru's nose picked a fowl stench and she slowly opened the door. There laying in bed was her granny and beside her was Naru's mother and a strange women. As the door fully opened Naru walked in and noticed a man standing there as well. Jacob instantly let out a growl and Naru's blood ran hot like lava.

"MOTHER, WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN HERE?" Naru yelled running to her granny. Her eyes might as well have been blood read.

"Honey your granny is sleeping." She hushed her daughter.

"Mother, you know what they are don't you. Filthy blood suckers near our granny." She said calming her voice but you could still hear the rage and venom of her words.

"Don't speak about them like that. Bella has been here with me while you were out goofing off. At least she acts like my daughter!" her mother said holding Bella's hand.

"Let go of her mother. She is nothing but a backstabber and traitor." She said glaring at her she wanted to rip her apart. Granny hated vampires since they had killed her husband and father. Edward stepped forward reading Naru's thoughts and grabbed her pulling her away. At the second she felt his cold palm against her skin she swung her arm around and slapped him square in the face. Everyone was silent and Jacob ran to Naru's side holding her around her waist. Edward was ready to lunge at Naru and fight her but the door opened and Dr. Cullen walked in clearing his throat.

"I'd hope you four would play nice we are in a hospital." Dr. Cullen said placing a hand on Edwards shoulder. Edward motioned for Bella to come to him as she did but as she pasted Naru and Jacob she glared at Naru and had sorrow she was jealous of how they were close. As soon as they were out of the room Naru spoke.

"I want my granny to have a different doctor and family visitors only." She said being professional. Both Dr. Cullen and Naru's mother raised an eyebrow but Dr. Cullen nodded and began to leave the room.

"You can't comply with her demands she only 18 years old!" Naru's mother yelled standing up and waking over to the doctor.

"Mrs. Volpe actually she can. You grandmother signed over her rights to her great granddaughter." He said looking at his clip board holding her medical records.

"That's ridicules!" Naru's mother left the room leaving everyone looking at Naru.

"Is my gran going to be okay?" she asked sitting next to her. Dr. Cullen nodded and left the room. Naru and Jacob stayed at the hospital for another hour or two when her phone rang it was her mother hysterical yelling at her saying she was moving back to Italy. The whole time she was on the phone she held it away from her ears. It hurt to even try to comprehend what her mother was screaming about. Naru eventually hung the phone up tired of listening to the sobs and yelling. She and Jacob left on her bike to her house. When they pulled up Jacob was starting to tense there was an unfamiliar car in the drive way and there was a bunch of bags in front of the door. Her mother frantically came out of the house and started to pack the trunk of the car.

"Naru honey I love you but this whole pack thing this fable you live in is crazy. I'm going home back to Italy. You can come with me or stay in this dump." She said the passenger door open Naru looked at her mother and then at Jacob. His eyes were telling her not to go.

"Mom I have to fallow my heart and my heart is with the pack." Naru's eyes started to sting as tears started to form. Her mother slammed the door shut and got in the driver's seat. Without another word her mother drove off. Naru watched the car disappear as one tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away and turned back to Jake. I'll see you in a bit for another patrol I have to call my granny and need time alone. Jacob nodded and left as soon as her front door shut. What was Naru going to do she was fully alone now; all she had was the pack. She let out a sigh and flopped down on the couch. Things were going to change and trouble was on its way like a bad storm.


	5. Chapter 5 The Battle Begins

Chapter 5 The battle begins.

Tonight the pack did their patrols and decided to train a bit. Sam gave Naru leader and made Seth the target. He was going to act like a deer and run away from being eaten. Sam was going to evaluate how Naru gave orders and how well the pack listened to them. Naru was thankful that the only pack member missing was Leah because she already said once before in a meeting that she would never take orders from Naru.

The hunt began with Naru heading the pack and Jacob, Quil and Embry by her side. They crept up slowly towards Seth.

(Embry you take Jared and Brady on the left. Quil you're with Paul and Collin on the right. Jacob you're with me.)

They all agreed and broke ranks and started to flank Seth. Once they got close Seth picked his head up and started to run.

(Flank him boys, close the space between him and you. Jake you stay behind him while I get in front of him.) Naru said launching in the air and started using the trees to bounce off them to the next.

(Now!) She jumped down in front of Seth he tried to stop but slipped he was on the ground before her. He got up and tired to run left but was cornered and right same thing. He tried to get past Jacob but failed. (Dog pile?) Naru said and everyone instantly responded and jumped Seth.

(Good job guys and Naru. That was great direction and where did you learn to bounce of the trees like that Naru?) Sam asked walking over to them. Seth was struggling to get out from under everyone.

(When you do a lot of gymnastics and watch a lot of Asian action flicks it never hurts to try new things out.) She said laying on the ground as everyone decided Seth was tortured enough.

(Honestly guys I didn't hear you in till I saw Naru's white fur.) Seth said before turning back to his human form which everyone fallowed. Naru gave a sigh and crossed her arms above her head.

"The damn curse of being a snow fox." She said with a laugh but stopped because she heard something odd. They were near her house and she got up and phased back and started to run to her house. Within five minutes she was standing in front of her house the door busted it was half way down the hall. It looked as though someone just ripped it off its hinges. Still in wolf form she sniffed around and could smell Vampire. She slowly walked to the back of the house fallowing a blood trail. Once she got to the glass doors she saw they were shattered and bloody. Naru was worried and looked around and finally she saw what the cause for all the blood was, Harley laid there in a pool of blood. She whimpered and cried; Naru's heart sank to the floor. She heard a laugh and looked up. Standing in her back yard was the Vampire from the hospital and another vampire who was bigger and much more scary looking. Their hands were painted in blood. Naru was in a rage and let out a heart retching howl as she jumped off the back patio in front of the two.

"Bring it wolf. You're on our land and we have the right to attack you." The other vampire said.

"Don't play mind games with her Emmitt she is a strong wolf. Too bad she will have to die." Edward said and with that they both charged her. Naru bit at the big looking one getting her jaws wrapped around his arm and swinging him away. Edward hit her with a strong punch to her rib cage and sent her flying. She let out a whimper but regained herself before the next attack. Edward came at her again and got hold of her but she bit down on his shoulder blade. He let out a rage filled scream as Emmitt grabbed her hind legs and pulled her off of Edward. She went to bite him but he moved as she got another blow to the side. She wasn't going to win this fight alone she was thinking of Jacob and right as she looked over she saw her rust colored wolf. Edward turned to see Jacob as well and that's when Naru went for the bite. She grabbed his neck and pulled him down and started shaking him like a chew toy. He grabbed her jaw and started to pull them apart. Jacob went after Emmitt as they tumbled and rolled around. She went to go help but Edward grabbed her and pulled her down and gave her a hit to her chest again. She laid on the floor and whimpered. She couldn't breathe properly she tried to stand up and her back leg went out. As Edward came for another hit she bit down on his oncoming fist and tore the wrist. She soon let go and backed off, the whole pack was there now. Sam told her to back off as he came down the steps. Edward and Emmitt both looked at the entire pack and looked at Naru. Her white fur stained with blood, they both glared at the female wolf before running off. Naru fell to the ground in pain but she wasn't phasing back. The pack phased to human form and came to her. They were confused why she didn't, Jacob was more concerned. Jacob, Embry and Quil all picked her up and brought her back in to the house. They laid her on her bedroom floor and watched over her. Sam soon came up after with a terrible look on his face.

"Harley is gone." He said looking down at Naru who was now passed out. Jake didn't take his stare off of Naru.

"Jacob do you know why they would attack like this? Out of nowhere?" Sam said placing a sympathetic hand on his friends shoulder. Jacob gave him a nod and told them the story about the hospital and Edward must have read her thoughts when she thought about ripping Bella a part limb from limb. Sam and Jacob both agreed that they needed to get Naru out of here and bring her back to the reserve and the safety of the pack. Sam eventually left to get his truck to put Naru in. They couldn't possibly carry her all the way back to La Push. While Sam was gone Jake tried to wash the blood off of Naru's fur and that's when he found wounds on her. There were four nail punctures with long deep gashes down her hips. Jacob knew they were from Emmitt pulling her off of Edward. He stroked her fur around her head as though moving the hair from her face.

Three days had passed and Naru was still not awake. Jake was by her side every minute he could get. She was in Sam and Emily's garage it was the only place big enough to hold her. The pack was starting to wear out because of how Jake was feeling. His thoughts were taken over by Naru and her well being. He knew when she woke up and heard the news about Harley she would never be able to forgive herself.

On the fifth day of Naru being in Wolf Coma Jake was laying behind her stroking her fur. He often played with her ears amazed at how soft they were. Her wounds healed but he knew she would scar. He wished he followed her when she ran off but decided not to and he hated himself for it. He soon drifted off to sleep next to her with his arm wrapped over her. Hours went by before he was woken up. He thought it was Sam or Emily shaking him but he soon felt a familiar touch on his lips his eyes opened and saw Naru's eyes looking back at him. She pulled away and gave him a smile.

"Hey…" she said softly it was as though she was out of breath.

"You're awake." He said sitting up and wrapped his strong arms around her. She trembled under his touch. She felt so weak and so frail.

"What do you mean? By the way where are we?" She said nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Nara you've been in a coma for five days and never changed back into you're human form so we had to keep you in Sam and Emily's garage." He said laying down and motioned for her to lay in his arms. With no hesitation she laid her head on his chest. Naru said nothing she just listened to his heart beat and traced circles around his chest with her nail. He would laugh a little ever so often because it tickled. Naru liked this she liked the feeling of being close and safe. But then it dawned on her she wasn't home to feed Harley and she hasn't called her granny. She sat up fast causing her head spin.

"Jacob how's Harley and my granny?" she said holding her head. She looked at his face and sorrow took over. She knew something was wrong.

"Nara… Harley… she passed away." He said looking down he didn't want to see the pain in her face.

"Wh… what… a…about… my granny?" she said fighting the tears.

"She's with my dad. We were afraid that the Cullen's would come back so she staying at my house. She nodded and fell into his arms again. She didn't cry she just sat there scared to move scared to think she was just empty. Jacob said nothing after that he just held her in till Emily came into the check on Naru and was happy to see she was awake but Jacob gave her a look that said she wasn't ready to see the pack, Emily nodded and left the room. Naru wanted to hide and never be seen again. She held onto Jacob never letting go only for a moment when Emily set up the guest bedroom for them to stay in instead of the cold hard ground of the garage floor. Naru slept the rest of the day away safe in Jacob's arms. Not once did he ever move from her side even when he smelled the aroma of pizza in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6 Traitor

Chapter 6 Traitor

It had been a couple days before Naru got the strength to go out with the pack again, she couldn't run as fast due to the injury she got from Emmitt. When she was pashed you could see that her fur hadn't grown back. She felt so bad she wasn't as strong and was at the back of the pack and not to mention that Jacob and Sam never left her side. Sam didn't want anything stupid to happen and he knew that if the Cullen's showed their face Jake wouldn't hold back since he told the whole pack while Naru was in a coma that he imprinted on her. As they walked their usual path Naru looked at the ground at all the paw prints and she let out a sigh and walked towards the cliffs. She sat down and let her legs hang over the edge, the sea breeze giving her a cool chill to her cheeks. Naru wanted away from it all, away from the pack, La Push and Forks. She never wanted to hurt the pack and her recent battle and injury made it hard. She looked at the mountain tops and saw the snow; the pure white snow seemed so peaceful. As she got lost in her thoughts she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up slowly and was met with a small smile from Jacob. She smiled back and looked away.

"What's wrong Nara?" he said sitting beside's her wrapping and arm around her waist pulling her towards him. She shook her head and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Please tell me what's wrong Nara, I know things haven't been the same for the past couple days but you know I'm here with an ear to listen." He whispered as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"I want to get away. Away from everything." She finally let out with a breath she had been holding the second her pulled her close to him.

"You want to go somewhere?" he asked taking a deep breath scared she would go to back to Italy and never come back.

"Yeah I want to rent a cabin and stay there." She felt his body relax she wondered what got him so tense.

"I can do that for you… if you let me." He said with a slight stutter.

"Please…" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Lets go home." Naru said standing up holding her hand out to him. He stood up and picked her up bridle style and she giggled. He nuzzled into her neck. They stayed like that for a few more moments before he carried her home in his arms while she slept.

Jacob spent the next day working out the plans for Naru's cabin trip with Sam's ever so often voice telling him it was a bad idea to leave the safety of the pack. Jacob assured that they would be safe because Quil and Embry were coming along as well. They had rented a two bedroom with the works cabin away from La Push and Forks. Jacob was very excited to leave he was planning to finally tell Naru how he imprinted on her. She became everything he thought about he constantly wanted to hold her and loved to see her smile. He never wanted to lose her and was going to protect her no matter what.

It was about 6 in the morning when Jacob, Quil, and Embry pulled into Sam's drive way. Naru was now living there with Sam and Emily which made Emily super happy. It was nice to have another girl in the house. Sam and Emily walked outside with some coolers that Naru and Emily filled with tons of food the night before.

"Hi boys I'm surprised to see you up to early." Emily said giving them all a hug.

"I'm still a sleep." Quil said from the car his eyes closed and his head resting on the head rest.

"I'm sure." Emily said with a laugh. "Nara's still sleeping Jake you should go wake her up while we pack the truck." Jake nodded to Emily and headed into the house. It was dark only a lamp was lit in the living room. He headed down the hall and saw that Naru's door was open just a crack and a light was on. He gave the door a knock but no answer.

"Naru?" he asked as he opened the door and poked his head in. He looked at the bed but Naru wasn't there he walked in a looked around and saw that the back door was open. Naru was sitting in a tree looking over the surroundings she missed Harley and she was sadden that things have changed she knew the pack was constantly looking over their shoulders. This week she was going to tell Jacob that she was going to be moving back to Italy. Once she left they would be safe. She let out a sigh and jumped down she fell back when she landed in front of Jake.

"What were you doing up there Nara?" Jake asked holding a hand out to her. She grabbed it he pulled her up and held her hands.

"Thinking." She said walking into her room.

"About?" He asked fallowing behind her.

"Harley…" Naru said holding her pendent it was a glass jar pendent with Harley's ashes. Jacob looked at the girl he loved and gave a sigh and held his arms out for a hug. She shook her head grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Jake was a bit heartbroken that she didn't hug him but he knew she was hurt.

During the drive everyone was quiet, Quil took a nap, and Embry played Naru's Ds as she listened to her I-pod. She watched the blur of green go by, every now and then she would look over at Jacob who was driving. He seemed so concentrated, so lost in thought; she wished she could infiltrate his thoughts. Soon the song Rain drops by Basement Jaxx started to play and a small smile crept across her face. She soon was snapped of her trance of music when the car doors shut. They were stopped at a gas station, Embry headed for the bathroom while Quil leaned against the hood looking through his bag.

"Hey." Naru said walking up next to Jacob and wrapping an arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, sorry we had to stop we needed gas and some refreshments." Jake said rubbing her arm a bit she was colder than normal.

"No problem. Im going into the store want anything Jake?" Naru asked letting go.

"Yeah get me something to drink." Jake said looking at the gas pump. Naru nodded and walked towards the door as Quil fallowed.

"Hey Nara wait up." Quil said. She waited till he caught up.

"Have a nice nap?" She said nudging him a bit.

"Yes I was surprised to see it was 10 already when I woke up." He said as they reached the door and opened it for her.

"Wow already I guess I lost myself." She looked at her watch and was a bit surprised. They walked in and she looked around at all the shelves with candy, snacks, and nick-naks. Quil headed towards the candy while Naru slowly walked around looking at what she wanted. She looked out the large windows and saw Jake and Embry talking with each other. She noticed how happy he looked; she then felt a cold breeze and turned. Standing in front of her was a short golden eyed woman. Naru instantly tensed and growled at her.

"Shhh I'm here to talk to you not fight you." The woman said looking around.

"Sure you are." Naru clenched her fist she was ready to phase at a moment's notice.

"Obviously you know what I am but not who. I'm Alice." She held out her hand, but noticed Naru's clenched fist.

"What do you want?" Naru said glaring at Alice trying to keep her cool.

"My brother's want your hide but Bella doesn't want to see Jacob hurt. I've seen your future and yes to keep you safe you should go back to Italy." Alice said with a smile. Naru knew something was wrong and looked around she looked outside and Jake and Embry were gone, so was Quil. Jacob told her that Alice couldn't see the future of the pack. She backed away and ran outside. Alice slowly fallowed and headed to her car, she watched Naru climb into her SUV and lock the doors. Alice tilted her friend and gave her a giant smirk as she rolled up the window and drove off. Naru didn't know what to think, she was scared and felt alone. Soon there was a knock on the window and Jake was standing there with a worried look on his face as he opened the door and slide in next to her.

"Nara what's wrong?" He said looking around.

"Alice Cullen came to talk to me." She said.

"What!" he said tensing up his eyes filled with furry.

"She said that she saw my future." She sat up and from her hunched over position. "How do they know where we are?" She looked at Jake who was looking out the window.

"I don't know but I'll call Sam and tell him the news. You stay here I'll go make the cal and pay for our snacks. Just stay here Embry will join you in a second." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead before he opened the door and left. Jacob had Naru's cell phone and dialed Sam's number. He couldn't believe that the Cullen's were fallowing her and of course how could Alice see Naru's future it was highly impossible. Once he got to the counter to pay for everything he got off the phone with Sam. Sam thought that maybe Edward had been fallowing them and was reading her mind. Jacob didn't want to think about them fallowing them to the cabin because he just didn't want to be looking over his shoulder every five minutes. Once he paid for the various items he slowly walked back to the car that's when he looked over his shoulder and saw Alice drive by with someone else in the car, it was Naru's mother in the passenger seat. Jacob's eyes widened and was shocked to think that she was willingly with them. Jacob didn't want to tell Naru you never know how she would react.


	7. Chapter 7 Just A Kiss

Chapter 7 Just a Kiss

It was just about sunset when they finally reached the entrance to the lodging. Naru went and got the keys from the main office and they drove up one of the main roads. They were in Cabin 121. It was suppose to be secluded and have a wonderful view of the mountains and lake. They saw the driveway for 120 and knew they were close. It was about another mile and a half before they got to their cabin. It was cute there was a little porch on the front with a flower box, and two little lanterns hanging on either side of the steps. The sun was setting behind it was it was almost like from a picture. Jake, Quil and Embry started to unpack the SUV while Naru headed up the stairs to unlock the door. As she opened the door a little hall light came on. She walked through the hallway. At the end was the living room and to her right an open kitchen that looked over the living room. To her right was another hallway that held three doors. Past the living room was glass doors that lead out to the deck in the back that had a grill and a hot tub. It was sweet, and she was very excited to see a real fire place in the living room that she went and immediately started a fire with the wood. The smell of burning wood filled the room and she loved it. Soon the boys came in with the coolers so she could start dinner and put away the food before it spoiled. Jacob could see that Naru was happy and wanted to keep it that way.

"So when are you going to tell her Jake?" Quil said handing him a box from the trunk.

"Yeah even though I'm sure she already knows. You two are inseparable." Embry said untying the stuff from on top of the car.

"When I feel that it's the right time to tell her. I want it to be something special not something just said." He said sitting on a box rubbing his face with his hands.

"You guys don't know what it feels like it's hard to explain and I'm honestly scared she won't except me like Bella." Jake said straining at the ground.

"Yeah but Jake there's no Edward here to win her over or take her away from you." Quil said placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Plus you may not notice it but she looks at you the same way you look at her. She's the one Jake and I'm sure you'll make cute pups." Embry said and in response got an elbow to the stomach. They eventually brought everything into the cabin and settled in while Naru was cooking. She made homemade ravioli with ricotta, onion and corn inside the filling, garlic bread and for dessert she made fried wonton with Nutella inside.

"Okay boys it's time for dinner. Will someone please set the table and get everyone drinks." She said taking the ravioli out of the boiling water. Quil grabbed the plates and set them out while Embry got the drinks. Naru plated the food and sat down next to Jake and across from Quil.

"This looks good Naru but I've never seen ravioli like this before." Embry said poking it with his fork.

"It's not poison Em it's just a family recipe. If you boys don't like it I can cook something else if you'd like." Naru said cutting a piece in half. It was in a butter sauce with fried mushrooms so she places a few pieces onto the cut ravioli and took a bite. Jake looked at the two boys across from him as he took a bite and was surprised at how good it was. Quil and Embry soon fallowed suet and they started to devour their food like the wolf's they are. As soon as everyone was done Naru washed the dishes and the boys picked out a movie and set up the living room with a bunch of pillows and blankets. Naru put out the fried wonton and some popcorn for the boys. She sat on one of the couches with Jake while Quil laid on the other and Embry on the floor with a mountain of pillows. Naru curled up with her feet resting on Jacob as she was covered by a blanket. The movie started which happened to be Sweeney Todd Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Naru silently sang the songs and watched Johnny Depp slice and dice people. After that movie was Under World: Rise of the Lycans which Naru thought was pretty funny for a pack of were-wolfs to watch.

"Do people really think that's what we are like?" Jacob said. Naru shrugged as she sat up.

"Well they are wrong." Quil said grabbing a handful of popcorn. Naru yawned and stood up slowly.

"Guy's I'm heading to bed I'm super tired okay." She said grabbing a blanket and dragging it behind her as she headed down the hall way. The boys soon heard the door close and the light turn off.

"Dude go tell her now!" Quil said looking at Jake. He shook his head and took a swig of his soda.

"Why not?" Quil asked.

"Because it is not the right time to tell her yet, please just let me worry about it." He said getting up himself. He grabbed a pillow and fallowed the same path Naru took and opened her door. Jacob was going to be staying in the same bed with her while they were staying at the cabin. He looked at her sound asleep; he headed into the master bath and started the shower. He made sure not to make any load sounds to not wake Naru. He let the hot water run down his bare body while he thought about the night when the Cullen's attacked Naru. He replayed everything in his head.

~Jacob sat up as Naru ran off suddenly. "What's that about?" Jake asked the pack.

"Not sure just let her go." Seth said watching the white wolf disappear. Jacob shook his head and headed towards Naru's direction. He was halfway to her house when he heard her howl. He froze and was scared, he never heard one of his pack members howl like that. He instantly phased and ran for Naru. He heard her growling and whimpers as he slowly advanced towards the backward. He saw the shattered glass and Harley lying on the floor. He then saw Emmitt as he pulled Naru off of Edward. She looked at him fear in her eyes she turned and went for Edward again and this time she got him good. His instincts took over and went for Emmitt they struggled a bit and wrestled around before Jacob was called back to order by Sam. The pack showed up teeth baring ready to attack if the Cullen's didn't back down. Jacob looked at Edward and "said something to him."

*Stay away from her! You can have Bella but not my Nara. Come near her again I will rip you're head off and Bella will have to watch.*

Jacob instantly ran over to Naru once the Cullen brothers left. She was bloody and hurt he was scared. He almost ignored Sam when he was talking to him. Soon they took her to Sam's house and never left her side not for one moment. Emily had to bring all his meals and every time Sam came for patrol Jake shook his head no and stayed with Naru. Her wolf form was so innocent looking and her fur so soft. ~

Jacob shook his head and memory out of his head as the water started to run cold. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked into the mirror and ran a hand through his wet hair. He opened the door the steam rolling out from the bathroom. He looked surprised to see Naru sitting on her bed covering herself with a pillow. He slowly walked over to his white wolf she titled her head and moved the pillow. She was wearing black lace lingerie; Jacob bit his lip a bit and closed the distance between them. Soon he was only inches away from her, he could feel the warmth radiating of her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer pressing his lips hard against her. He instinctually wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. His tongue licked at her bottom lip wanting entrance and a playmate. She let him as his tongue glided across hers she played with his tongue wrestling back and forth. Jacob then pushed Naru down onto the bed letting his hands wonder. He was about to take her bra off when there was a knock on the door and he was pulled out of the dream world.

"Jacob?" he heard Naru call from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" he said back to her.

"Are you done yet I need to use the rest room." She said opening the door a bit.

"Hold on." He said turning off the water and grabbing a towel and a robe. Once he was dressed he opened the door for her.

"Thanks Jake." She said walking into the bathroom as he walked out. The bathroom light was the only light illuminating the room. She slowly closed the door as Jake turned around and went to his bag to get dressed. He put on boxers and a pair of his pj pants right as Naru came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a large t-shirt and it looked like she didn't have pants on but she was wearing short shorts.

"You were in there a long time." She said to him as she climbed into bed.

"You were awake?" He asked getting into bed as well.

"Yeah the whole time." She said giving him a smile.

"I'm so sorry." He said lying down propping himself up with his elbow.

"It's not your fault I just couldn't sleep. I have too much on my mind." She said resting her head on his chest while her feet hung over the bed. His free hand played with the lose hair that lay on his chest.

"Want to talk about it?" Jacob asked.

"Not really." She said turning to him their eyes caught each other. They were only a foot away but he wanted to close the gap so badly. He wanted to kiss her make his dream come true. They got a bit closer but she pulled away.

"No… I can't… let's just go to sleep." She said to him while she screamed at herself for being a stupid girl. He gave a sigh and she rolled into her spot on the bed.

"No it's my fault I'm sorry." He looked at her and rolled over he knew something was wrong. Naru looked at him and laid down and pulled the covers over her head. She then whispered: "I love you…" and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Fun In The Sun

Chapter 8 Fun in the sun

The next morning Naru woke up early and started to cook the boys something to eat. She wasn't too hungry so she only cooked enough for them. She started the bacon and eggs on one side of the stove and fresh hash browns, sausage and soon pancakes. As soon at the smell hit the hallway all of a sudden all three boys rushed out into the living room.

"Only food would wake you up." Naru said with a laugh as she piled the food onto the three plates.

"Not eating Nara?" Embry said grabbing his plate.

"Not hungry this morning." She said grabbing a cup of Arabic black tea and a half piece of toast. She walked past the boys and onto the back deck. She was going to tell Jacob that she was going to move to Italy. She wanted to keep the pack safe no matter what. She turned and looked at them laughing and having fun, she would die if she ever hurt them. She turned back to the wondrous view. The sun just peaking over the mountain giving a shimmering off the white snow tops and giving the tops of the trees a bit of highlight. She noticed a path and fallowed it off the deck, as she fallowed it she ran her free hand through the tall grass. The path ended at a bench in front of a stream coming down the mountain all the way down to the lake. She sat down and watched the water almost dance running through and over the rocks. She soon heard a noise something was coming towards her and she waited she thought it was either Jacob or worse Edward. As she tensed she noticed it was just a baby fox, sniffing around looking for something. Naru was silent she didn't want to scare it off it was so cute. It was brown with a black tip tail and ears with white paws. It noticed Naru sitting there and watched her. She held out her hand and it tilted its head and slowly walked towards her. Soon enough it came up to her and sniffed her hand and eventually trusted her enough to let her pet the little fox. Naru ran her hand over its fur and gave it a piece of toast which it ate. Time passed with Naru and the fox sitting there but the fox ran off when Jacob showed up.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Jacob said standing behind the bench his hands on her shoulders.

"Just thinking and playing with a little fox." She said looking up at him with a smile.

"Oh where did it run off to?" he asked looking around and in the far distance saw it looking back at them, which made him smile.

"Home." She said standing up and grabbing his hand. They walked back to the cabin and got ready to go to the lake. Everyone was in the swim wear and Naru made lunch and packed it in a cooler. The drive down was quiet only the soft sound of music playing from the radio could be heard. Once they hit the beach things changed it seemed like everyone was awake. Quil and Embry instantly ran out of the car and towards the water. Pushing and shoving each other laughing loudly in till they hit the water. Naru laughed at the two boys as she closed her door and went for the trunk. She grabbed the cooler and one of the bags while Jacob grabbed the other too bags which had many towels and blankets. Naru and Jacob laid out the giant picnic blanket with the cooler. Once things were set up Jacob went and joined his friends while Naru lay out to get some sun.

"Nara! NARA! Come join us!" she heard from Embry with a whining voice.

"YEAH COME ON THE WATER'S GREAT!"Quil fallowed suet.

"NO… I'M GOOD!" she yelled back to them.

"WE ARE NOT TAKING NO AS AN ANSWER!"Jacob said.

"DEAL WITH IT!" Naru yelled sitting up holding herself up with her elbows. Her eyes went wide when she saw Jacob coming at her.

"OH NO DON'T YOU DARE!"She yelled standing up he gave her a smirk. "JACOB BLACK DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" she said running away from him as he got closer.

"OH NARA… OH NARA… COME HERE!" He said tailing behind her closing in and finally he got his hands around her waist in which she gave a little scream.

"LET GO! YOU'RE ALL WET AND COLD!" she yelled grabbing his hands.

"NEVER!" he said picking her up and flinging her over his shoulder and started a b line for the water.

"LET GO PLEASE!" she yelled hitting his back with her fist. If she could she would phase and crush him. He gave a laugh once his feet hit the water; he took her off his shoulder and launched her into the water. As she flew she screamed all the way in till she hit the water. It was a total shock to her as she swam to the surface. She gave him a deadly glare and swam over to him.

"I sooooo hate you…" she said watching him.

"Aw Nara I was just playing with you." He said giving her a smile.

"Oh I know… now its payback." She said smiling as she grabbed him and dunked him into the water. Once he was under she swam away towards Embry and Quil.

"Protect me!" she said swimming behind them. They gave her a smile and turned back to their friend who was coming towards them. They grabbed his arms and pushed him under the water with a laugh. He surfaced and looked at Naru.

"How… how could you." He said playfully.

"Pay back's a bitch." She said as she jumped on Quil's back.

"What the?" he said before he was pulled under the water. Naru was on the attack, they couldn't see her but she would come up and pull them down into the water.

"Okay we need to work together back to back so she can't grab us." Embry said looking around for her. Soon he was pulled under then Quil and Jacob was alone he felt a tug on his legs and then Naru came up behind him and grabbed on to his back.

"You're mine." She whispered before she pulled him in, he turned and grabbed her pulling her close they swam to the top and they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Am I?" he asked giving her a devilish smile and she blushed.

"Of course." She said trying not to grin from ear to ear. Jacob started to lean in for a kiss but was interrupted by the boys.

"Naru where's the sandwiches?" They both yelled at the same time rubbing their stomachs. She laughed as Jacob gave them the death glare. She let go of Jacob and swam to the beach.

"How will you boy's ever live on your own?" she said grabbing a towel and opening one of the coolers and pulled off one of the big bags of chips to show the rest of the cooler filled with various sandwiches.

"Not so sure… maybe Sam will take us in… Or maybe even you Nara." Embry said going through the food picking out one of every sandwich. Naru shook her head and sat down on the blanket grabbing a soda.

"Not anytime soon." She said opening her Orange soda and taking a sip.

"What do you mean?" Quil said with a full month.

"Nothing… Just eat I'm going to take a little cat nap." She said folding her towel under her head. The boys growled which made her laugh a bit. They spent a couple more hours playing in the water and throwing the Frisbee. They packed up and headed home in which Naru took a quick shower and started dinner. She was roasting pork and was going to make mashed potatoes with grilled corn. As she cooked the boys took showers and wrestled a bit. After dinner Naru made the boys clean up while she relaxed in her room.

"Naru …" Jacob said as he entered the room.

"Yes Jacob?" she asked looking over at him from the bed.

"You have a visitor…" he said with a smile.

"A visitor?" she asked with a confused look on her face. She fallowed Jacob out of the room and to the back door. Sitting there was the little baby fox from this morning.

"Awwww it came back!" Naru said walking over to the glass door. "Is there any leftover meat that I can give it?" Naru asked looking at the boys. They nodded and handed her the bowl. She opened the door and the fox backed away, she closed the door and sat on the floor. She waited for the little fox to come up to her. Eventually it did and she fed it some pork which it devoured. After eating a nice amount of pork it curled up next to her lying it's head on her lap and fell asleep. Naru didn't want to disturb it so she sat there in till it was completely dark out. She picked up the little fox and brought it inside and made a little bed for it.

"Hey guys don't mess with it and keep the door cracked so if it wake up and wants to leave it can." She said quietly to the boys as she walked away from the sleeping fox. She noticed that Jacob was standing alone and motioned for her to come over.

"What's up?" she asked standing next to him.

"Want to go on a run? Just you and me?" he asked looking down at her. Her hair was flowing over her tan shoulders her eyes seemed so blue, she was beautiful. She smiled up at him and nodded her head. They headed out the door and hiked a bit before phasing. They ran for quite a bit before Jacob stopped. They were sitting atop of one of the mountains with snow all around them. He pulled her into an embrace and looked so serious.

"Naru I want to talk to you about something. It's important." He said looking at her.

"Okay… what's this about Jake?" She said pulling him down with her to sit in the snow.

"Nara… You're special to me… you are everything to me, I've… imprinted on you." He said softly stuttering. She was silent her eyes not even looking at him, he felt crushed. He knew he should have waited.

"Jacob… I care about you too and I've thought that I imprinted on you… but… I can't stay in Washington anymore. I can't keep the pack in danger." She said tears in her eyes.

"What?" Jacob was in disbelief.

"I'm moving back to Italy." She said a bit choked by her tears that were now streaming down her face. Jacob moved away from her his heart broke he was sad, angry, he didn't know how else to feel. He was going to lose Naru.

"I'll come with you." He said looking at her sitting on the ground surrounded by the snow, she looked like and angel. She looked up at him and shook her head no.

"You can't you have a responsibility to the pack."

"NO! I have a responsibility to you Naru. I'm in love with you!" he yelled before she finished. Naru was shocked that he yelled at her. It made her cry harder. "I'm not letting you leave or go without me. Naru I can't be heartbroken again not with you not this time. I will not give you up." He said coming to her taking her hands in his. Without any hesitation or interruption he grabbed her and kissed her. His passion poured out from his heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck she just wanted to be held. The pulled apart her tears still falling. He picked her up and took her back to the cabin. That night they cuddled but Jacob still worried that she was going to leave. He couldn't sleep and couldn't eat the next day. Nothing made him feel better.


	9. Chapter 9 Big Mistakes, Missed Loves

Chapter 9 Big Mistakes Missed Loves

The next few days Naru and Jacob barley spoke only a few words here and there but it was a bit awkward. Her time was occupied with the fox due to she never left. Naru mothered her and loved her. She soon named her Kimi which means secret; Kimi fallowed Naru all over the cabin and even slept next to her in the bed. Naru loved her little fox and was going to bring her home with them. Soon the trip was over and they packed up and left. They ride home seemed faster than the drive up and still it was quiet. Jacob dropped off Quil and Embry first and started to drive to Sam's to drop off Naru.

"Nara… please… don't leave." He said not looking at her he couldn't. She didn't say anything to him she just sat there petting Kimi.

"Nara… talk to me… I can't stand this. I can't not talk to you I can't not see you. I don't think I'd be able to live without you." He said his voice was filled with hurt.

"I can't stay here Jake you know that. I can't live my life always looking over my shoulder. Afraid that they will come and kill me or you or anyone in the pack, don't you get it!" she slightly yelled.

"BUT THAT'S PACK LIFE WE LIVE WITH DANGER EVERY DAY. WE ARE WHAT WE ARE TO PROTECT OUR TRIBE FROM BLOOC SUCKERS AND YOU KNOW THAT!" he was in rage.

"I'M THE CAUSE OF IT THOUGH NOT BECAUSE THE TRIBE BECAUSE I THREATEN THEM I WANT TO KILL THEM!" she cried out.

"WE ALL WANT TO KILL THEM THAT'S IN OUR NATURE NARA YOU ARE PART OF US AND ALWAYS WILL BE. WE SHAPESHIFT BECAUSE OF THEM."Jake finally pulled up to Sam's in which Emily stepped out but was saddened to see what was going on.

"I COULD NEVER LIVE WITH MYSELF IF YOU OR ANYONE IN THE PACK GOT HURT. I'M LEAVEING AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT JACOB BLACK NOTHING!" she yelled slamming the door and running inside with Kimi in her arms. Jacob stepped out of the car and started to fallow her but Emily stopped him.

"Let her be Jacob" she said placing a hand on his chest. He turned around and unpacked the truck slamming every door he could. He was in raged not at her but at himself. He caused the fighting the drama. He said good bye to Emily and drove off towards his house. A week went by Jacob never showed up for their patrol and if there was a meeting he didn't make eye contact. Naru felt terrible and felt confused. The day before she was going to leave Sam and Emily through her a going away party against her say. Everyone but Emily hated that he was leaving; Emily was only okay with it because she understood what Naru was feeling. The day of the party everyone showed up at the beach for a BBQ but Jacob. Naru was a bit heartbroken she hadn't seen him in days. She walked around the beach alone wondering how Jacob was doing. She told Emily that she was going for a ride and left. She got on her bike and went straight for Jacob's house. She needed to tell him something, something that would change everything. Right as she pulled up to his house he was pulling in as well. He looked at her she looked just as she did the day he first saw her.

"What do you want?" he said locking the door to his car.

"Can we talk?" she asked getting off her bike and putting her helmet down.

"About what? You made it pretty clear you don't want me around." He said painfully.

"I do want you around Jake… I don't want to leave… no yet…" she said walking towards him but he backed away and shook his head.

"It's too late Naru. You hurt me… you couldn't even see it from my point of view." He said walking towards his house.

"I didn't mean to hurt you… I didn't mean to trust me. I… I was…just…" she was fighting back tears.

"Just what!" he yelled.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU JACOB BLACK!" she yelled at him tears in her eyes she turned and went back to her bike. "I'm sorry I even bothered coming her." She said and with that she put on her helmet and left. Jacob stood there shocked a pissed off he grabbed his bike and went after her. He saw her in the distance and speed up he needed to talk to her. She drove past the beach and up into the mountains. She pulled off onto a dirt road that Jacob showed her once. She got to the end and took the key out of the ignition and phased. She wanted to get away that was the last straw she couldn't take it anymore.

Jacob saw her bike and saw her paw prints and fallowed her scent. He finally saw her sitting on the edge of the cliff looking over the sea. She turned and looked at him her face stained with tears she got up and watched him.

"Don't come near me Jacob." She forced out with a raspy voice.

"Nara I'm sorry." He said holding out a hand for her.

"You're sorry! Jacob Black I've been in love with you for weeks. The second I met you I imprinted. You think it was easy fighting, being close and then making the choice to leave. Italy is my home the pack is my life but sometime you need to be home." She told him.

"Jacob I'm leaving tomorrow morning… I came today to give you this ticket… to ask you to come along with me." She held the plane ticket in her hand the wind blowing at it ferociously. "I was hoping I could share my world with you like you showed me you're world. The packs world but yet again I have to be on my own, the lone wolf." She ripped the ticket and turned back to the sea.

"I'll never have a family." She spread her arms out wide.

"Naru…" Jacob said sadden and hurt.

"Jacob…" she said before phasing and jumping off the ledge. Jacob ran to the edge and looked over his white wolf slide down the side of the cliff onto another ledge and ran towards the beach.

It was early in the morning when Naru got on the plane to Italy. She was sad to be leaving but knew it was for the best. She was going to miss everyone and little Kimi which Emily convinced Sam to let her keep. All night she had been ignoring Jacob's calls and when he came to the house she had Sam send him away. Both Naru and Jacob were both equally hurt and heartbroken.

The flight took about eleven hours before they landed in Rome which we would stay for the night and then take a train in the morning to Sicily. It was nice to be beck in Italy but she missed her Jacob so much. On the trip over she and Emily shared a few e-mails here and there and Emily told Naru that Jacob was terribly sad and wasn't coming around. Naru got something to eat and went back to her room. She checked her messages and an IM popped up from Quil.

Quil: Hey Nara how was the trip?

Naru: Well I guess I took a nap on the way. How's the pack?

Quil: It's only been one day Nara I guess were fine.

Naru sighed and then wrote. Naru: What about Jake?

Quil: Fine, he's been out by himself a lot. Will you be coming back?

Naru: Oh… I'm not sure… I want to but I just feel… I'm not sure.

Quil: Well you should. The pack loves you, really we might not show it but you're like our big sister just like Emily.

Naru: I love you guys too you should all know that but in till things feel right for me the pack has to live without me.

Quil: But you are our other pack leader, our trainer lol.

Naru: lol you guys have grown enough I think you'll live.

Quil: I don't think so I feel myself already dying. Lol

Naru: Well go get Emily I'm sure she has something for loneliness.

Quil: That's not funny Naru… Hey I have to go I got patrol with Jake maybe I can get him to calm down maybe even call you.

Naru: Don't bet on it Quil…

Quil: How much? :P By the way how did you like the bracelet?

Naru: What bracelet?

Quil: Didn't Sam give you a box from Jacob before you left?

Naru: Yeah… I never opened it.

Quil: … Well open it silly. I'll talk to you later bye.

Naru leaned back against her pillows and let out a sigh. She really messed up and now she was thousands of miles away from the one person that made her smile. She closed her laptop and grabbed her bag in which she searched furiously through. She gave up when she didn't find what she was looking for. She needed air so she grabbed her jacket and purse and left her room. The lights of the city made the stone walls golden like honey and the night sky was pretty the moon full. Some of the shops were still open the smell of fresh desserts, breads and pasta being made. Naru strolled down a busy street people were out having dinner or coffee. She stopped into a bakery and looked at the many wonderful pastries. She walked up to the counter and pointed to the macaroon looking treat.

"Ciao, posso avere uno?" she asked politely. (Hello, may I have one?)

"Sì ma'am che sarà di cinque dollari. Volete un caffè?" The lady behind the counter asked. (yes ma'am what will be five dollars. Would you like a coffee?)

"Sì Si prega. La ringrazio molto." She said handing the women money and took her treat and coffee. (Yes please. Thank you very much.)

She left the little shop and headed out side. She started to walk around and ended up in a park. She sat down and ate her food and watched the people go by. There were a lot of couples around which made Naru sad. She missed Jacob so much and the pack she knew she couldn't go back she knew that running home with her tail between her legs was going to be a bad idea. She got up and felt her phone vibrate when she looked at it, it was a text from her mother.

Mother: I heard you're back I'd love to meet you something tomorrow so we can spend time together. I know it was wrong of me to walk out on you and granny. So how about we meet at 1 at the train station.

Naru looked down at the words on the screen and clicked back and saw the picture Jacob, Quil, Embry and she took while on vacation. She never noticed before but she saw the way Jacob was looking at her. She closed her phone and shook her head she went right back to the hotel. She got back on the computer and thankfully Quil was on.

Naru: Quil you're back!

Embry: Actually this is Embry.

Naru: Is Jacob around by chance I need to talk to him.

Embry: Yes… but honestly Naru I'm not sure he's going to want to talk to you.

Naru: Yes I'm sure but please… try… for me.  
She wrote she didn't want to beg but she really wanted to talk to Jacob.

Jacob: Yes Naru?

Naru: Jake…

Jacob: Yeah

Naru: Hi…

Jacob: Naru what do you want?

Naru: Jacob I've been completely foolish. I never been in love before and I've never known love. I ran away because I was scared… but I shouldn't have I should have just opened up and let things flow. Tomorrow I'm going on a trip with my mother and I'll be on the next plane home. You mean the world to me Jacob Black.

Jacob was ecstatic Naru was coming home for him to be with him. He wanted to jump up and down. But then he had to re-read what she said. Her mother was in Italy and they were going on a trip.

Jacob: Naru I think you should just come home tomorrow. I haven't told you this but I saw your mother with the Cullen's after she "left" I don't trust her.

Naru: Oh Jake I'm sure it was nothing. It's just one day with her and nothing's going to happen. The Cullen's aren't here there in Forks… right.

Jacob: Maybe. Naru there is powerful vampires in Italy called the Volturi and they are dangerous. I don't want them after you either.

Naru slowly read the text in front of her and let out a huge sigh. Maybe Jacob was right maybe she should just come home. She was sure if she left now she would be there by the afternoon. But she couldn't just ditch her mom.

Naru: Jake I'll be fine. Don't worry I'm a strong wolf.

Jacob: I know you are but they have very powerful powers just watch your back. Call me tomorrow when you met with you mother so I know you're okay. I love you Naru Volpe.

Naru: I promise I will and I love you too Jacob Black.

They both logged off and Naru looked at the time it was getting late so she decided to take a hot bath and go to sleep. Jacob on the other hand was giddy and jumpy.

"What's got you in a good mood? Naru's coming back isn't she?" Quil said.

"Yeah she can't resist my charm." Embry said causing him to get a smack on the back of his head.

"But yes she is coming back the day after tomorrow but I'm worried about something." Jake said leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Why?" both boys asked as they leaned forward.

"Her mother is in Italy and I don't trust her. She was too close with those blood suckers." He said hate coming off of every word.

"What are you going to do?" Embry asked a bit nervous.

"She's going to call me tomorrow is something is wrong I'll ask Sam to let me go to Italy and get her. Other than that I'm going to trust Naru to be safe." Jake closed his eyes hoping things were going to run smoothly. He had no power no control while she was in Italy, he couldn't just run to her and help her. That night they both went to sleep dreaming of Naru's return.


	10. Chapter 10 Wolf in Sheep's clothing

Chapter 10 Wolf in Sheep's clothing

Naru woke up late which she rushed out the door and got a fast breakfast. It was about 12:45 when she finally reached the train station. She looked around and didn't see her mother yet so she took her phone out and called Jacob.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"Hey Jake it's me." Naru said smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Hey darling you with your mom?" he asked taking the phone into his room.

"Oh no not yet, I haven't seen her… Oh wait there she is. Wow my mom looks different she's pale her hair." "Hi mom." She said still on the phone with Jake.

"Hi sweetie who you on the phone with?" her mother asked her voice a bit stern.

"Oh just..." she started.

"Don't tell her it's me." Jake said interrupting her.

"It's Emily. You know my friend from La Push." She said with a fake smile.

"Well it's time to hang up now Naru." A deep voice said from behind her.

"Wha?" Naru said before a black bag was pulled over her head.

"PUT THE COLLAR ON HER NOW! NOW BEFORE SHE PHASES!"He mother yelled. Jacob tensed.

"NARU… NARU!" He yelled and heard her scream. The shocked her with the collar which made her black out. Jacob kept yelling into the phone his father came into his room. Jacob could hear someone take the phone.

"I'd forget about her Jacob she's ours now." Naru's mother said with a laugh and hung up. Jacob sat there looking at the phone he was shocked.

"Jacob… what's wrong?" Billy asked.

"… Naru's… in trouble… something is wrong." He said he couldn't move he was paralyzed with fear and heartache.

Naru woke up cold and in a dark area. She couldn't see anything her eyes had not adjusted. She could feel straw under her body, she felt around and felt metal bars she was in a cage. She touched her neck and felt a metal collar tightly secured around her neck. Finally her eyes adjusted to the light and saw she was in a basement with many other empty cages. She saw a big heavy looking metal door at the far end of the room; it was the only way out. She sat in the cage scared because every time she tried to phase a shock from the collar would jolt through her body which would paralyzed her for what seemed like hours. After one last attempt at trying to phase Naru passed out from being shocked.

Elizabeth opened the door to the basement holding a candle to bring some light in. She saw the form of her daughter in one of the cages she gave a smirk as she was followed by another person. They walked over to the cage and noticed that the young girl was passed out.

"Wake her up." The man said with a deep almost soothing voice that was laced with authority. The women nodded and poked the girl with a long stick. A few moments later Naru woke up looking at her mother and a man standing next to her.

"Mo… mother?" Naru said in pain.

"She isn't really your mother anymore." The man said smiling showing his fangs. Naru backed away from them as far as she could in till her back was flesh against the stone wall.

"We haven't had a wolf in this castle in year, decade at that." The man watched Naru's movements.

"What do you want with me?" Naru yelled. She looked at her mother eyes blood read she skin pale, her mother was a vampire.

"We want your work and your blood." The man said. "No be a good little wolf and obey me and you won't die a painful death." He looked at her and licked his lips.

"Don't worry about you're little boyfriend Naru he'll move on." Her mother said smirking.

"Don't talk about him he'll miss me, he knows what you are "mother"." Naru said with tears in her eyes. She knew she made a huge mistake he was right she should have gone home.

"If he misses you then why hasn't he called?" her mother said laughing holding Naru's phone.

"Elizabeth leave the poor girl alone." The man said.

"But…"

"NO buts we must leave now." He said snapping at her. She hung he head low like a child getting in trouble by their parent.

"Yes Aro." She said turning and leaving the room. Aro watched Elizabeth leave before he turned back to Naru.

"By the way we found this in your belongings. You will never leave this castle alive wolf so why not torture you more." He tossed something into the cage he then turned and left. Naru could hear the lock latch and footsteps going up stairs. Naru searched around the cage floor and finally found what she was looking for. It was a charm bracelet with two wolves and a heart what said "I love you. JB" Naru cried she held it to her chest while she let out a heartfelt cry.

I had been about two week before Naru saw the light of day she was in a coliseum with high stone walls and metal doors. She was being walked out into the coliseum by two Vampires that had long rods that connected to her collar.

"Aw my wolf, it's time for you to work for you master." Aro said standing under a canopy with about five other vampires. Naru growled at him and one of her escorts hit her with a metal shock prod.

"Don't take you anger out on me little one you must kill those three so you can feed." He said with a laugh and with the three young looking met came out into the arena. Her escorts released her and walked away.

"This is your one warning wolf. Attempt to attack me and you'll get shocked, don't attack them you get shocked." He watched her, their eyes locked. Naru looked at the three men they started to rush her. She was scared to phase but instinct took over, she phased into her wolf form and rushed towards the men whose eye went wide. They were humans she couldn't kill them. She stopped and looked at them then Aro, he picked up a box with different buttons on it and his thumb hovered over one of them. She looked back to the men how quivered in fear. She felt a small little jolt from the collar and she looked back at Aro.

"Tisk tisk" he shook his head as his thumb hovered over another button lower than the one before. He pushed it which sent a stronger jolt through Naru's body which made her howl. The vampires laughed and Naru looked back at the three humans. She didn't want to do this but if it meant she would live, maybe even get out of this hell hole she had to kill them. Naru started to run towards the men as they turned to get away. She was close behind one of them she jumped and got him biting down on his neck and tearing a huge chunk out of it, her white fur stained with blood. She looked at the other two by one of the gates trying to climb it. She ran to them got one by the leg and flung him off the gate into the middle of the arena. She pulled the next one down he laid helpless under the man.

"P…please… Don't… don't kill me… I'm… I'm begging you!" he cried out between deep breaths. Naru looked down at the man blood dripping of her muzzle.

"All I wanted… was… to be… like them… immortal!" he said which made Naru furious. Who would ever want to be a blood sucker! She growled at him and ripped his head off. She turned and walked towards the middle where the last body was. She nudged it with her nose and it didn't move. She looked back at Aro who started clapping.

"Well done… Well done the wolf has proven her strength. What would your pack say if they saw you now?" He said motioning for the men to approach her. He looked at her still phased with the box in his hand. She darned not to attack them she couldn't stand the pain again. The men hooked the bars back to her collar and lead her back inside. This time she was lead into a room with pillows but there was still straw all over the place. She had a window this time which over looked a winery. The men released her and she instantly went to the window.

"I wouldn't try it wolf." One of the men said his voice was thick and deep it almost scared her. She went to phase back but couldn't she was stuck in her wolf form. The men laughed and walked away locking the door behind her. Naru was stuck she didn't know for how long.

It had been just over a month and Jacob hadn't heard from Naru and was scared if she was still alive or not. He started to mope around not active with the pack or even at all. What was worse was Bella was getting married to Edward soon and it made him miss Naru even more. Jacob couldn't do a thing without thinking of his Naru everyday he stopped by Sam's to see Kimi. She was one of the last things that made him feel connected to Naru. The pack was worried about Jacob he wasn't himself. He stopped phasing and running with the pack because he didn't want them to be flooded with his thoughts.

Jacob was leaving Sam's when he saw Naru's bike sitting there covered in dust. He grabbed a rag from the garage and started to clean the bike. He sat there for over an hour working on it. Emily came out and sat on a stump near Jacob.

"Jake…" Emily said softly. He looked over and forced a smile for her.

"I know you're hurt I honestly don't know how you feel but it's not your fault." She said placing her hands on her knees.

"How is it not? If I didn't yell at her if things were different she'd still be here!" Jacob yelled the last part which startled Emily.

"Jacob… Sam needs you in the clearing where you all fought the vampires." Emily said standing up and heading into the house. Jacob watched her than took out Naru's spare keys that she gave him. He hopped on the bike and drove off towards the clearing. It took him about twenty minutes before getting to the halfway point. He parked the bike and made his way through the woods. The pack knew he was coming because it was the first time he phased. Once Jacob reached the pack they all phased but Jacob did not once he saw who was waiting there for them. He instantly started to run towards Edward but Sam jumped in front of him stopping Jacob dead in his tracks.

(Jacob, they're here to help get Naru back not to fight.) Sam said to Jake whose eyes were filled with furry and hatred. Jacob backed off but kept his eyes on Edward he would never forget that night the night he attacked Naru and killed Harley.

"You called us here… for what?" Edward said stepping forward a bit. Sam looked at Edward so he could read his thoughts.

(We are asking you for your help to get our pack member Naru back.) Edward laughed a little and shook his head.

"You want us… to help you get one of your mutt's back, the one that wanted to kill my Bella?" Edward was becoming more arrogant.

(She only wanted to kill her because what she did you me. Plus she's all over you a blood sucker and you know how we feel about you!) Jacob said snarling.

"Doesn't matter were not going to help up." As that was said Jacob phased and looked Edward dead in the eye.

"YOU OWE US FOR SAVING BELLA! YOU OWE US FOR RISKING OUR LIVES FOR HER!" Jacob yelled he was serious and he was right. Edward started to shake his head but Bella walked up to him.

"He's right Edward you do owe them. He was there when we needed them and now we should return the favor." She said taking his hand in hers. Bella could see Jacob was hurt more than what she did to him. She felt awful and she wasn't going to let Edward say no.

"Fine… But it will take time. We have to meet with the Volturi soon to show that Bella has changed and that's when we will search for her." Edward said through clenched teeth. Soon Alice came skipping up.

"Don't worry she's fine I've seen it." Alice said softly but she held something back and Edward heard it. It wasn't going to be easy getting Naru she changed she wasn't the same any longer. She wasn't the Naru Jacob came to love.


	11. Chapter 11 Bad Dog

Chapter 11 Bad Dog

It had been months and months since Naru had first come to the Volturi castle. Every other day she killed humans and vampires alike each time getting better and better gifts from Aro. Soon Naru was in a huge room silk pillows and blankets, furs and much more. She started to change too her eyes were blood red her fur now black as night the only white she had was on her muzzle, legs, tips of her ears and tail. She never even phased to human form anymore it was to coax the pain from her human life. She even got enough power from Aro where she could sit with him in the grand hall when he had meeting. She even wore the Volturi seal around her neck not the shock collar anymore. Things were completely different for the young wolf the only affection she ever got was from Aro and her care taker who was a young man, a human. Ehno which meant protector which he was hers. He cleaned her fur and wounds after fights, feed her and made sure she didn't go crazy from isolation. What made her wonder was why they would let a human into the castle without killing them but she didn't mind she liked his company.

Naru was lying in her room which still had a cage door to keep people safe. She was like a rabid dog, vicious. She heard Ehno coming down the hallway he wasn't every good at sneaking around but she was a wolf. Ehno came in and greeted Naru though she couldn't speak to him.

"Aro has some special visitors today so he wants you to stay here. You have a fight tomorrow so he said you should rest up." Ehno said sitting next to the giant wolf. She made him nervous he saw how she ripped apart people limb from limb. But he knew she'd never go after him, not once did she ever try. Naru looked at him and sensed his fear and walked away to the door. She liked when it was open she would look out the cage bars and watch the people walk by, she made them all nervous. An hour later Naru woke up from a nap she looked and Ehno was sleeping at well. Naru sniffed the hair something was coming towards her, it was something familiar. She saw three pale skinned figures coming towards her all had golden eyes they were almost beautiful. Naru got up as they got closer and she started to growl which woke Ehno up.

"Naru!" he said her fur was standing up she was in attack mode. She ignored his words she wanted to attack. They finally got close to the caged room and Naru went crazy her growls echoed through the stone walled hall ways. Ehno tried to pull Naru back in which she almost bit him. He was scared for his life now but was relieved to see Aro rushing to the cage.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" his strong voice yelled as he reached them. "She obviously doesn't like you so please step away." He said motioning the away from the door. He looked at Naru who was walking towards the back for the room in which Ehno rushed out fast his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Aro, why are you keeping a were-wolf?" Edward asked peaking into the cage again.

"For sport why else would I be keeping one?" Aro laughed and motioned the three vampires to follow.

"What do you mean?" Bella spoke her voice soft.

"She kills unwanted guest and bad bad vampires." He looked down at the new little vampire Bella.

That night Edward, Alice, and Bella thought of a plan to get Naru got. Edward kept flashing on how she looked. She wasn't the same anymore when he read her mind it was like she wasn't there. All she could think about was the fight not Jacob, not trying to escape. Though Edward didn't like Naru he was worried that she would never be the same again. She wasn't going to be what Jacob loved. Alice sat there trying to paint a future but it was hard Naru was part of the pack so she really couldn't see anything but she knew the perfect person to help them. Because they were staying in the Volturi castle Edward and Alice headed down to Naru's cage looking for Ehno. They dared not open the door to Naru's cage incase she tried to attack them again. They searched the many rooms around her but to no avail found no Ehno. Once they were going to leave he stepped out of her room and was face to face with Edward.

"You need to help us." Alice said from behind her brother.

"With?" Ehno asked he was scared.

"Naru… we need to get her out of here. Her pack misses her, and we know you want to help her." Edward said softly looking around making sure no one heard.

"How?" Ehno said he wasn't much for words.

"Is there any time she is in her human form?" Alice asked.

"Yeah after a fight I have to sedate her to clean her up and tend to her wounds." Ehno said catching on to their plan quickly.

"Okay once she's out two of us will come get her but you have to make it like she escaped." Edward said but turned when he heard footsteps coming toward them.

"Come this way…" Ehno motioned them to follow he unlocked a door and stepped inside with the two vampires. They walked into a small room with a small bed a window and book shelf filled with hundreds of books.

"Aro come to check on her every once in awhile during the night. She is his pride and joy since she "won" her first fight she learned quickly to obey him which she was soon brainwashed. I've been keeping this for her when she would be her normal human self but every time I give it to her it's thrown away." Ehno walked over to his book shelf and grabbed the bracelet Jacob made for her.

"This use to be her everything in till about a month ago, I honestly think she lost all hope." He placed the bracelet into Alice's open hand and she examined it.

"What time is the fight?" Edward asked his sister was still looking at the charms. It almost reminded her of the one Bella got but this one had much more detail.

"It should be at noon. Tomorrow she's going up against Vampires that have gone against Aro. So she will have a tuff fight in the morning." Ehno sat on the floor his back against the book shelf. "Will you take me with you please." He said his mind lost in the years he's been here.

"Why?" Alice asked looking down at him.

"I've been in this castle since I was 10 and now I'm 16 years old. I've been counting down the day in till they either bleed me dry or feed me to Naru and I don't want to die." Ehno said letting out a huge sigh. Edward nodded and agreed to take Ehno with them. Alice and Edward started to leave the room.

"Have whoever you want to take her already in her room before we get there." Ehno said opened the door for them.

"It will be Bella and I while Alice talks to Aro." Edward said and with that they left and Ehno went to check on Naru. As he walked in he noticed her sleeping and he got nervous. He didn't want to wake her afraid she wouldn't recognize him and attack. He slowly closed the door behind him and looked to his left. There was a metal box with a huge lock on it. He searched his pockets and finally pulled out a very old looking metal key and had a wolf head at the end. He up the key into the lock and with a loud click the latch opened. Sitting inside the box was Naru's shock collar; Ehno was going to need it to keep the Cullen's safe. He locked the box again and headed out the door. He was scared that things weren't going to work that Naru would break from her collar and kill everyone. He went back into his room and locked the door but knew it wasn't going to stop a vampire.

Jacob was lying on Naru's bed at Sam's with Kimi, he was thinking about when she was going to come home. Things were different and weird due to the fact Bella was now a mother to Renesmee who he was oddly attracted to. Not romantically but there was something about her. He knew she had feelings for him but no one told her about Naru and he needed too soon because he wasn't sure what Naru or Renesmee was going to do. He let out a sigh his head was clouded and his heart was confused. Naru was going to be coming home in two day if the Cullen's were successful. He rolled over and looked at Naru's cell phone and called Bella, but there was no answer. He wanted to know how Naru was doing if they saw her or not. He called on last time and was happy when he heard Bella answer.

"Hello" Bella said her voice low.

"Bella its Jacob." He said looking at Kimi and petting her head.

"You're calling about Naru?" she asked but knew what the answer was.

"Have you seen her?" he asked but heard the phone being passed.

"Jacob Naru's… She's fine" Edward said he was lying he couldn't tell him the truth.

"Don't like to me please what's wrong with her?" Jacob said he knew he was lying something in his voice told him. Plus his connection with Naru felt broken.

"Jacob… she isn't the same person anymore… well she isn't even a person she's been in her wolf form for so long now I can't even reach her real thoughts." Edward tried to say it in a way that wouldn't completely crush Jake. There was a pause between the two.

"She doesn't even look like the same wolf, but we are still bringing her back. I'm not sure how she will react but tell the pack to be on guard." With that Edward said nothing more and there was more of a long pause. Jacob said thanks and hung up his fears came true they changed his Naru.


	12. Chapter 12 Escaping the Nightmare

Chapter 12 Escaping the Nightmare

Ehno woke up and started his daily chore of getting Naru ready. He went into the make shift kitchen and headed in to the walk-in fridge to get her meat out. As he walked in there was rows and rows of meat and bags of blood. The Volturi like fresh blood but when there was an off season of tourist they drank the blood in the fridge. Aro had made her a very strict diet of raw meats. Ehno put the meat on a trolley and headed back down the hall to the lift to get it to the second floor. He finally made it up to the second floor and down the hall where Naru's door was already open. Ehno rushed to the door and saw that thankfully the metal cage door was closed on the inside. He unlocked it and walked inside to see Aro talking to Naru. Aro turned when he saw Naru looking at Ehno and greeted him.

"Make sure she's ready in an hour I have some people that would like to meet her." Aro said.

"Why the fight isn't for another two hours." Ehno said looking at his master.

"There will be no fight today I'm selling her off. I'm tired of all the complaints from the others plus I grow tired of her." Aro said leaving the room as he did Naru growled.

"Oh dear." Ehno said leaving the food for Naru and ran to go find the Cullen's. Ehno ran around looking for the Cullen's but gave up and returned to Naru's room where he found them.

"I've… been… looking all… over for you… three." He said a bit out of breath.

"We have to leave now. We saw what Aro was thinking and he isn't going to sell her, he's going to kill her!" Alice said worried the clock was ticking and they needed to get out of there.

"Okay let me sedate her first and I'll call you in." Ehno said rushing into the room. Naru was lying down and lazily looked at Ehno and looked away. He went into the other room that held all the medical supplies and got a needle full of an anesthetic. He sat down next to her and started to pet Naru to make her more relaxed. She closed her eyes and with that he slowly pricked her with the needle and injected the fluid into Naru. Ehno sat there for about five minutes in till he called the Cullen's to come in. They slowly walked in being as cautions as could be. Ehno motioned for them to stand next to her while her got the collar.

"What in the world is that?" Bella said looking at the collar emerging from the box.

"This is how Aro controlled her for the first two months. If he was bad he would send a jolt of electricity through her body. Once she got a shock so bad it left burn marks on her skin it almost looked like vampire bites." He said walking over to them and picking her head up.

"You're not putting that on her now are you?" Bella watched in disbelief.

"Do you want to be ripped to shreds when she wakes up?" Ehno looked at her with a look that said you must be out of your mind. She nodded as he locked in around Naru's neck. Soon the lifted her up and ran out of the castle to the car waiting outside. They slipped her in the trunk and made it out alive.

"That was too easy." Alice said looking out the rear window at the fading castle. Edward nodded but was to concentrated on the road and what could be coming up ahead.

It was late the next day when they drove into Forks. They had a hell of a time with US costumes at the air port bringing in Naru. They wanted to see what kind of animal it was and see its paper but Edward got them through safely. They pulled up to the Cullen home and avoided the thought of calling Jacob just yet. They wanted to wake Naru first and get her adjusted to being back. Everyone but Renesmee came out side Edward knew instantly that she was with Jacob which worried him. Naru was a vicious animal she knew the taste of vampire blood and he didn't wanted her going after his beautiful daughter.

Jacob was out with Renesmee hunting with her. His mind was occupied with his thoughts about Naru. He knew they were coming back with her soon, hopefully.

"Jacob…" Ren whined looking at him. He looked over at her.

"Come on!" she said motioning for him to fallow. He did and noticed that there was no prey around. She turned to him and was now only inches away from his face.

"I like you Jake." She said smiling up at him.

"I like you too Nessie." He said looking down at her.

"No I really like you." She got closer and pressed her hands against his chest.

"Nessie… Don't." he said turning away.

"Don't what?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"I have to go let's get you home." He said turning back to her.

"NO… I'll go home myself." She said angrily she then turned and just ran off. Jacob let out a sigh and hung his head low, he was messing everything up.

Jacob walked back to Sam's house where the pack was going to met for a group patrol. Jacob was finally phasing because he knew that he couldn't always hide. He was about ten minutes away from Sam's when he bumped into the.

"What couldn't wait?" he asked

"No not really." Quil said nudging his friends. The sun was setting and the night sky was taking over fast.

"Punks." Jacob said as he phased. The pack ran off towards the northern border.

It was about eleven o'clock when Naru woke up she was scared she wasn't in her room she was in some ones room. She looked around and saw giant windows with tall trees surrounding the place. She got up and walked around the room she wanted to be outside. She knew she wasn't in Italy in the Volturi castle. She couldn't help it she broke through the glass and was running free. She just kept running for half an hour before stopping and letting out a deep long howl to the moon.

Jacob stopped his ear picked something up from the distance.

(Did you guys hear that?) Jake said turning in the direction head heard the noise. The rest of the pack turned to Jacob and said nothing.

(You guys seriously didn't hear that. Trust me fallow me.) Jake said running toward the sound the pack following close behind. As they were running they picked up the scent of a vampire and ran faster. They got a clearing and at the other end saw a mid-night black wolf. The pack looked stunned they were staring down a wolf that was black as night and blood red eyes. Honestly the pack was scared they never seen anything like it before. The wolf growled and snarled it was like something from a horror movie. It started to walk forward then charged the pack had to react and attack. The wolf instantly leaped into the air coming down on Jake biting at his legs. Jacob let out a pain filled howl while the other went to attack the strange wolf. It instantly went for the next wolf and then the next. It was taking down everyone in the pack. The pack member backed off a bit and was again at a stair down with the wolf.

(Jake are you okay?) Sam asked he was ahead of the pack blood was running down Jakes leg.

(Yeah… I'll be fine. Who is this?) Jake said his ribs hurt when the wolf came down on Jake it pressed down on his ribs.

(Let me go at it alone.) Jake said and without a say from Sam Jake was off charging at the wolf. As he charged it jumped over him and turning grabbing his leg swinging him around throwing him into a tree, he was unconscious. The wolf looked back at the pack but heard something and turned its attention to the sound.

Out of the bush Ehno came running with Edward. Ehno had the shock collar's controls and shocked Naru. She instantly fell with a whimper and laid there motionless. Everyone looked at the two men.

"I'm sorry I know I'm on your land but have a good reason. Edward said looking at the wolves.

"Everyone this… This is Naru." Ehno said walking over to her stroking her fur. Everyone phased and walked up to Ehno, Edward, and Naru.

"How…how could that be?" Quil said leaning down next to Naru still in her wolf form.

"Hey were making her kill humans and vampires and Carlisle thinks that all the blood has changed her. We still haven't seen her in a human form so we have no idea what she is like." Edward said mournfully as though the pack and going to forever lose Naru. He looked over and noticed Jacob getting up.

"Naru…" he said painfully holding his chest his leg still bleeding. The pack looked at him their eyes filled with sorrow.

"I knew it was her… I felt her, and the… they way she… moved and attacked. I KNEW IT WAS HER!" Jacob was finally next to his wolf tears in his eyes. The pack moved away a bit he needed space.

"How… How long will she be out?" Jake asked looking at the man and Edward. Edward shrugged and looked down at Ehno.

"It depends. Could be minutes could be two days no longer." Ehno said looking at the box in his hand.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I am Ehno, I was Naru's care taker from the castle we needed to get her out and I tagged along to take care of her. She has tons of wounds that need tended to that haven't healed yet." He said getting a kick from Edward and then a stern look. Ehno looked at Jacob and his eyes dead. Jacob's heart sank his whole body was numb from all the news about Naru.

"Sam do you have any kind of place you can keep her? She through a window and she obviously hurt you." Edward said looking at Jacob bleeding.

"I think so but Ehno we're going to need your help keeping her safe." Sam said looking at the young boy. He nodded and Sam turned to the pack members and motioned them to pick Naru up and they headed off towards Sam's, Ehno tried to keep up with the pack members who's every step they took the young boy had to take two to even try to keep up. Jacob on the other hand went with Edward to see Dr. Carlisle to tend to his wounds.


	13. Chapter 13 Learn To Love

Chapter 13 Learn To Love

This is my longest chapter and it should be good. I hope you enjoy it!

Jacob walked back to Sam's it was early in the morning everyone was asleep but Ehno. They had set Naru up in a garden shed in the back for Sam's house. Jacob knocked on the door and Ehno opened it slowly and peaked his head out.

"Jacob… you… oh come in." Ehno didn't think Jacob should be here while she was in this state. Yet Ehno couldn't say no, not after what Edward explained to him about their relationship. Jacob walked in slowly his arm in a sling and his leg bandaged. He took a seat on the floor next to Naru he wanted to pet her but he was scared.

"When did she turn black?" he asked the young boy who was looking at the shock collar.

"Last two months ago she started to turn gray and in the last few weeks it got darker and darker. That's when her eyes changed color too." Ehno said watching Jacob's reaction. Jacob watched his beauty sleep his heart hurt his head angry. It made him hate blood suckers more and more knowing what they did to her. They didn't just take Bella from him but they now have taken and changed wolf, his mate, his Nara.

"I see… how are we going to change her back to human if she won't do it willingly?" Jake asked looking at Ehno quickly and then back at Naru.

"I'm not sure. Carlisle will be coming tomorrow to look over her. But one thing I know this collar has the power to force her out of wolf from but I'm not sure which setting. I just know when she was human she couldn't phase when it was on." He said looking at the damn thing.

"You can test it on me." Jake said standing up.

"No…" Ehno said quickly.

"When Naru was human all she said was she didn't want harm done to you and look what this thing did to her." He said showing Jake the collar.

"Please…" Jake said. He wanted her back at all cost.

"… Jacob…" he let out a sigh. "Fine tomorrow when everyone is here especially Carlisle." Ehno demanded the last part. Jake nodded and directed his attention back to Naru laying with her and stroking her fur. Ehno stepped outside and slept in the tent that they step up for him.

The next day in the afternoon after the pack made their patrols Edward and Carlisle came to check on Naru. Things were weird having them on the land but if it meant to save Naru nothing mattered. As they walked in they saw Jacob laying there sound asleep his arm around Naru. Soon Sam came in and woke Jacob so Ehno and Carlisle could work on her.

"One thing for sure that I can tell from a visual inspection the vampire blood as changed her. I know this will come to a shock to you but she might be part vampire but I cannot tell while she is in wolf form." Carlisle said opening her closed eyes.

"I thought you had to be dying or even bite by a vampire to start the transformation." Sam said leaning against a wall.

"Ehno has she been bit?" Carlisle asked turning to him. Ehno shook his head no but then gave a shrug.

"Yes that's the usual way it works but this is the Volturi were talking about not a normal vampire clan." Carlisle said.

"Well Ehno is going to try the collar on me to find the setting in which can force Naru back to human." Jacob said abruptly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sam said stepping forward placing a hand on Jacobs shoulder.

"There is nothing else we can do but wait and see if she'll do with willingly when she wakes up if the will be ever." Jacob said sternly to his pack leader.

"Fine…" Sam said as he looked at Naru, his eyes went wide and pulled Jacob back a little while moving back himself. Everyone turned and say Naru open her eyes and sit up she looked around and snarled.

"She won't attack." Edward said. "She's injured and tired." He was reading her mind.

"Someone is going to have to go hunt for her. She needs fresh meat." Ehno said they all looked at him now.

"She isn't human anymore how else would she eat?" Ehno looked at the four men like they were making him sound crazy. Carlisle and Edward opted to be the ones to hunt to Ehno could test the collar on Jacob. They went outside so they wouldn't bother Naru or even spook her with the collar.

"Do you know what any of the buttons do?" Sam asked looking at the remote while Ehno locked it around Jacob's neck.

"Honestly no. I just know that the top three shock." He said walking over to Sam.

"Great…" Sam said looking at Jacob, Sam was still against the testing.

"Okay let's start with this…" Ehno pressed a button that gave a slight shock to Jacob. It was about an hour before they found the button but Jacobs was worn out and in pain from being shocked so many times.

Naru was lying in a new place she remembered nothing from the night before only that she had woken up in a room with glass windows. She looked around and noticed a blanket on the floor and a pillow. She sniffed it and was instantly calmed by the scent it was oddly familiar but she couldn't remember anything. Her ears perked up when she heard a scream from outside. It was a man and it sounded horrifying. She went to stand to investigate but fell; she was very weak and brittle. Then her mind flashed on something… the night before she battled wolves like her it was a challenge but she came out on top… she thinks. She heard more screaming it was painful to listen to. She closed her eyes and phased into her human form. She looked at her hands which were slightly pale, it had been so long since she seen herself as a human. All she knew was being a killer a were-wolf. She stood up but felt dizzy she held her head and leaned against a wall to steady herself. That's when she noticed her charm bracelet was gone her heart sank but she couldn't remember why it was so important. She let out a sigh and looked around the room seeing some clothes on the floor. They were obviously not hers but the smelled of the same scent on the pillow. She put them on which consisted with a black t-shirt and cut off jean shorts. They were baggy but she didn't mind, she looked around one last time and heard another scream this time it was more painful. She saw the door and slowly walked over to it. When she opened it out side was gray and smelled of fresh pine trees. She took in a deep breath it was a familiar her body tingled and she let out another heavy sigh taking in the fresh air. Her attention was finally pulled when she saw three young men standing there. Two were tall tanned beauties while the third one was a shorter paler boy. The three men turned and looked at her, she froze.

But right before the boys headed into the shed they saw Naru standing in the door way. Her hair was down to her waist it was still black and wavy. She was skinny she wasn't in an hour glass form anymore and her eyes… her eyes were red. Jacob instantly ran over to her and gave her a hug lifting her up.

"Naru I missed you!" he said putting her down. She looked at him and then saw Edward and Carlisle bringing in a deer. Everyone was looking at her waiting to hear something from her. She backed away from Jacob and looked at him.

"Do I know you?" she said softly.

Months passed Naru was suffering from extreme amnesia she would remember little things but not people. Jacob had to stay away or fear giving her a memory shock which could cause her to break down. She lived with Sam and Emily still while Ehno lived in her house with her granny. Everyday Emily would help Naru try and remember little things. It took about a month for her to remember Kimi, but she couldn't remember the pack or even who she was to the pack.

Carlisle would stop by once a week to test her memory and of course her health. Things looked up for Naru she finally lost the blood red eyes. Soon Carlisle would come once a month and things between the Cullen's and the Quileute's seemed normal they were back to their old routine but yet they were nicer to each other.

Naru woke up the day of her birthday she was turning 19 today and Emily was planning a big birthday. She told Naru to drive to Billy's house and tell Sam he needed to get home and that the boys needed to go on patrol before the party. Naru agreed and with a nod stepped outside where her black bike was. She started the engine and turned out of the drive way and started for Billy's house. Soon she saw the familiar house of Billy Black. Emily would drive Naru around and show her places and people and Naru soon started to remember them. As Naru pulled in onto the dirty drive way and saw a group of boys. She pulled up near them and turned off the bike she took her helmet off and smiled at them.

"Hey boys" she said looking at them they were all tall, tan and handsome. But her eyes landed on one who just stole her heart right away. She looked at his brown eyes captivated by him. She was soon pulled out from her stair when Sam came out of the house.

"Hey birthday girl out alone today?" he said coming up to her and giving her a small hug.

"Yeah Emily sent me. She needs you home and the boys to go on patrol before the party." She said looking that the boys again with a smile.

"Well lets introduce you to the boys." He said with a laugh. They all were supportive with working on Naru's memory. They were okay with pretending that they never met her but Jacob on the other had seen it differently. He didn't want to start over her didn't want to have to say everything again.

"This is Paul, Seth, Jared, Collin, Brady, Quil, Embry and last but not least Jacob." He said pointing to every one of them they nodded and smiled. Her eyes landed again on the boy she knew now as Jacob but he looked away and she felt sad.

"Nice to meet you I'm Naru." She said and looked at Sam.

"Yes I should be leaving boys you know you're duties." He looked at them and then stood there as though a thought came through his head. "Naru would you mind spending some time with Jacob." He said as Jacob turned around looking at him.

"Of course not, I don't mind." She said walking over to him.

"Good will call when were ready." Sam said and with that they all left leaving Naru standing next to Jacob. They were quiet for a little before Naru finally spoke up.

"If you don't want to hand with me I won't be hurt by it." She said lying, she started to walk to her bike but she felt a warm strong hand on her shoulder.

"No I do… it's just I was thinking of where to go." He said also lying. He was fighting himself. He'd been away from her for so long he missed her all he wanted to do was pick her up and twirl her around, telling her how much he loved her.

"Well did you come up with something?" she asked turning to him.

"How about we have lunch." He suggested he noticed his hand was still on her shoulder.

"Where do you have in mind?" she asked looking at him is eyes on her shoulder and she noticed too that his hand was still there.

"May I drive?" he asked she nodded and handed him the keys. He got on the bike and she sat behind him. "Hold on tight." He said and she instantly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. Naru watched the scenery wiz past her in a blur she was getting dizzy so she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and his scent calmed her and she remembered the scent. She knew him… he was something special to her before. He was at a stop light and looked over his shoulder and he let out a sigh. The light turned green and they were off again. About another five minutes passed before Jacob pulled into a parking lot. Naru lifted her head and rubbed her eyes a bit. She looked around and they were at this little Dinner on the side of a small road with the tall trees making it look so small. Jacob grabbed Naru's hand and lead her inside. They took a booth in the back and he sat across from her.

"So Naru when will you run with the pack?" he asked quietly while they looked at their menus. She looked over the top of hers at him.

"You know?" she asked surprised.

"Of course we all know." He said smiling at her and she smiled back. Soon the waitress came and took their orders and Jacob began to stare into Naru's eyes.

"Naru… do you remember anything about the tribe?" He asked finally. She nodded as the waitress brings their drinks. Naru got a chocolate milkshake as Jacob got a soda. She instantly grabbed the cherry and ate it.

"mmm yummy… Oh and yes. Emily told me everything." She said licking a bit of the whipped cream off the top of her milk shake. Jakes eyes went a bit wide and he gave a smirk.

"That's good… and um Naru…" he started to laugh.

"Hmmm…" she said looking at him with a tilted head.

"You got a little whipped cream on your nose." He said motioning to wipe it off.

"Oh…" she laughed and grabbed her napkin. Jake watched her a little there was a comfortable silence between them. He noticed that she was sweeter and more like Emily. But it made him miss HIS Naru. She was still the same but he missed her fire. Their food soon came and they ate talking to each other about the pack and what Emily had told Naru so far.

"You ready to go?" Naru asked. She looked at both there empty plates and he nodded. He grabbed her and led her out the door after paying the check. They got back on her bike and Jacob drove them to a small dirt road that was close to the sea cliffs. Soon he parked and looked at Naru.

"Care to go on a run with me Naru?" He asked.

"Wolf run?" she asked getting off the bike.

"If you want." He said watching her eyes. She was hesitating but nodded. She then phased into her wolf form. There standing in front of Jacob was a beautiful black wolf with piercing blue eyes. She still had white tipped ears and tail and white socks on her legs. Jacob looked at his wolf and then changed to his rust colored wolf form. Together they stood next to each other. He was taller and wider than she in wolf form but he knew his size did not match her strength and agility. She looked at him and gave him a nudge before running off. He watched her gracefully ran it was almost slow motion. She turned her head and looked at him which he then started to run after her. They soon found themselves on part of the beach it was secluded and you could only get there by the dirty path they parked at. It was a cove so no one could see them unless they came down the path through the woods. Naru stopped and looked at the crashing wave, mist falling on her fur. She looked at Jacob who was walking up next to her and he nudged her and she gave him a playful growl. He nudged her again which she growled again, which he then did it again.

(Want to fight boy?) She said to him

(Maybe) he said nudging her which she growled and jumped on him. They wrestled a bit fighting for dominance. Eventually Naru had him pinned to the ground she growled at him and tugged on his ear a bit. Jacob phased back to human form Naru followed suit. She was straddling his chest and he laughed.

"You won." He said placing his hands on her hips.

"Guess so." She said laughing but gave him a little glare when she felt his body move, and with one swift movement Jacob sat up and pushed Naru down so that he had her pinned on the sand.

"Not fair!" she whined

"SO is!" he said to her. He just looked at her lying on the sand. He moved and sat next to her so she sat up. He desperately wanted to kiss her but he was starting new and didn't want to push her into it. He was caught off guard all of a sudden when he felt her arms around him. She buried her head into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Thank you." She said muffled.

"For what?" he asked she pulled away a bit to look at him.

"For today it was great." She said her blue eyes looking into his brown ones. She moved back into his neck. He loved this feeling her close and the warmth they created. He buried his head into her soft long hair. She kept it long, when he first met her in was to her shoulders and now… now it was down to her waist. He ran his hands through her hair and curled his fingers in it at the bottom.

She felt him play with her hair and she liked it. It reminded her of how her mother use to brush it when she was little. She then felt his lips on her skin and it sent a shiver down her spine. They didn't move but she didn't object to his touch then she felt his lips again but this time it was an actual kiss on her neck. He continued to kiss her knowing if she didn't want him to he would stop. He moved from her neck to her jaw bone and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He pulled away and she looked at him. She thought to herself… don't stop. As though he read her thoughts he came closer to her and softly kissed her lips. They were soft and warm; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He licked at her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gladly let him in. His tongue glided across hers playing with it a bit. One of his hands moved from around her to her hip while the other still on her back. She ran her hand through his hair and then bit his lower lip a little which made him moan a little. He then started to lay her down on the sand his hand moving off her hip down to her tight. That's when everything got interrupted by Naru's phone going off. Jacob swiftly moved off of Naru as she sat up and answered the call.

"Hello…"

"Naru… It's time for the party! Come to first beach" Emily said on the other end.

"Okay we will be there in a few." Naru said looked at Jacob who has a sad look on his face.

"Who's we?" She asked.

"Oh Jacob took me out for the day." Naru said with a giant smile.

"Aw my little Naru had her first date with a wolf." Emily laughed and so did Naru.

"Okay well hurry up sweetie." Emily said.

"K bye Em." Naru said as she hung up the phone. She looked at Jake who was watching the waves. She kneeled behind him and wrapped her around his neck. At this he lifted her up of the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her hand and headed back up the path they came down and walked back to the bike. He sat her down on the bike and looked at her. He got on and drove off towards First Beach. Naru held on to Jacob she was thinking about what just happened. Were they a thing now? Were they dating? She didn't care as long as he was there she was going to be by his side.


	14. Chapter 14 Will It End?

Chapter 14 Will it end?

They were soon at the beach and saw everyone. Quil and Seth ran up to Naru and hugged her. When they let go she grabbed Jacobs hand and he led her to the picnic table where Emily was standing with Sam. There was a huge cake on the table that said "Happy 19th Birthday Our Fox". Naru smiled and looked at everyone. The whole pack was there even their girlfriends. She even saw Billy and her granny which made her happier. She was part of the pack they were there for her and she was there for them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NARA… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" they all started to sing which made Naru tear up a little. She then blew out the candles and everyone cheered. Naru sat down while the boys attacked the many different treats on the table. There was hotdogs, burgers, cake, cookies and chips. Soon Jake came over to her with a plate of hotdogs and chips and he also had another plate with cake on it for the both of them. She picked at her food and leaned her head on his shoulder. He noticed she wasn't eating much so he stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and let him led her off away from the pack. They ended up sitting near the water Jacob was on a log and Naru sat between his legs on the sand.

"Do you want some of your cake?" he asked looking down at Naru.

"Yes please." She said turning to him. He took the fork and got a piece of cake for her and feed it to her.

"Yummy." She said as she took the fork from him and feed him a piece. Emily watched them from afar and was happy. She loved how they were acting with each other. She knew Jacob was happier to have Naru back to be able to hold her and give her love.

After they were done feeding each other the cake Jacob picked Naru up and sat her in his lap. She cuddled up to his instantly and he wrapped his arms around her like he was never going to let her go.

"Naru…" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes Jake?" she asked looking up at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked softly he was scared she was going to say no but how could she. She loved him… she might not be able to remember it but she did and he knew it.

"Yes." She said giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Naru I will never leave your side. I will never let anything happen to you. Because I've imprinted." He said he wanted to look into her eyes so he moved so he could. Her eyes shinned in the moon light she was breathe taking.

"Really." She said but she knew it was true. You just don't throw something like that around. Before he could answer Naru kissed him it felt like the world melted away and it was just the two of them alone. She could feel the love he had for her it was intoxicating. They pulled apart and she cuddled in his arms. Naru was missing out on her part but she didn't care all she wanted to do was be next to Jacob, she was his shadow and he was hers. She started to fall asleep so he asked Sam if he could get the keys to the car so he could drive Naru home and Sam and Emily could take the bike. Sam instantly said yes and handed him the keys even though Naru was in his arms passed out. He gently put her in the car and buckled her up. He got into the front seat and headed towards Sam's. The whole time Jacob was thinking to himself about the day's events. He got a second chance with Naru he got to make things right with her, make things better. She was not truly his girlfriend not just two inseparable beings that were having love hate war. He looked over at her and smiled from ear to ear he couldn't be any happier.

He pulled into Sam's drive way and left Naru in the truck to open the door. He soon came back and picked Naru up out of the car and she woke up a little.

"Jacob?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Yes Nara?" he asked back he looked down at her as he went through the door closing it with his leg.

"Thanks for bringing me home." She said and cuddled up against him.

"Anytime." He said heading down the hall to her room. He got the door open and saw Kimi in her little bed. She lifted her head and looked at the two and laid back down. Jacob gently laid Naru on the bed on one side to pull back the covers, but she sat up.

"I can't sleep in my dirty clothes silly." She said groggily getting up and heading to her dresser.

"Sorry. It's not my place to undress you." He said with a smirk. "But I could if you wanted." He chuckled.

"Oh Jacob…" she said pulling out something's. "Would you please leave the room while I change?" she asked as he gave her a small sad face and she giggled. He stepped outside the room and leaned against the wall in till she opened the door for him.

"May I come in now?" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you may." She said walking away from the door and over to the bed. He watched her and noticed she was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of really short shorts.

"You're wearing my shirt." He said walking over to her.

"I know… it was one of the first things I found when I woke up. I couldn't dare part with it, it made me feel safe and calm." She said looking down at it. Jacob flashed on that day Naru woke up she was wearing his clothes.

"You look good in it." He said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Thanks you." She said with a smile and laid down.

"Well good night Naru." Jacob said and got up heading towards the door. She sat up and looked heartbroken.

"NO! Please… don't leave." She said. Jacob turned and looked at her. He could tell she was in distress.

"Okay… I'll be in the living room." He said but her face was sad again. "Here in your room with you?" he asked and a smile came across her face and she nodded.

"Please… I know I'll sound clingy but I don't want to leave your side." She said and she looked away. He sat down again next to her he placed his hand on her cheek and she held his hand there.

"Good because I don't want you to leave my side either." He said giving her a kiss on the lips. She climbed under the covers and got snuggly.

"I'll be right back I'm going to barrow one of Sam's pj's." Jacob said moving towards the door.

"Why?" She asked and he looked at her with an eye brow raised.

"I don't want to sleep in my shorts." He said tugging on them.

"Then don't." She said looking at him.

"But I'd be in my boxers." He looked at her strangely.

"And there like shorts just different in little ways." She said with a laugh.

"Um okay sure." He said as he took his shirt off. Naru just stared at his chest, his muscles were huge and he looked so hot. It made Naru blush a little and then three more time redder when she saw his shorts drop. She covered her eyes and giggled. She felt the bed shift as he climbed in behind her. She wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. She could feel his bare cheat against her back. She cuddled up and laid her head on her pillow she could feel his breathe on the back of her neck. She started to kiss her neck and bite at it a little. Naru rolled over to face him her soft face looking up at his strong features. She cuddled up to his chest and he ran a hand through her hair.

Later that night Naru woke up to a weird sound she got up making sure not to wake Jacob. She sneaked out of the room and everything was dark, so she slowly walked down the hall her hand against the wall. She soon came to the living room and no one was there but the door was open. She went outside to see who was out there; she looked around and soon caught eyes with a pale man with blood red eyes.

"You've been a very bad dog." He said stepping closer to her. "It's time for you to come home or he will die." He said looking to the left where two other men had a limp Jacob in their arms.

"JACOB!" Naru screamed running towards him but the man talking to her grabbed her.

"Come with me and he will live." He whispered into her ear. Naru looked at Jacob limp and she was scared. She looked at the man and nodded her head and he took her hand and led her towards a car. He put her in the car and locked the doors then turned to the other two men.

"Kill him anyways." The man spoke the two men nodded and pulled out a long dagger held it to Jacobs's neck and sliced it. Blood ran down from his neck like a water fall.

"JACOB NO!" Naru yelled banging on the window frantic and crying. She was trying her hardest to break the window. She tried to phase but couldn't it wasn't working. She kept yelling for Jacob and she knew he was dead but something in her told her to not stop fighting. She closed her eyes and felt her body shaking.

"_Naru… Naru!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't know I'm… I'm trying to wake her up."_ She heard voices say. She opened her eyes and saw Jacob, Sam and Emily in her room with worried looks on their faces.

"Naru are you okay?" Jacob asked pulling her into his arms. She shook her head no and held on to him.

"I had a nightmare but it… it felt so real. This man… he came to the house to take me away and he killed… Jacob." She said tears running down her face. Jacob looked at Sam and Sam nodded then took Emily's hand and led her out of the room. Jacob was worried he knew who she was talking about. Aro… he was going to want to get her back. But he wasn't going to let them take her. Not this time.

"Nara it was just a dream… I'm here let's go to sleep." He said laying them down on the bed together. She was scared to sleep she didn't want to have that dream again but she eventually passed out while Jacob stayed up.


	15. Chapter 15 Cheater?

Chapter 15 Cheater?

Every night for a week Naru kept waking the house with her screams. She was having the nightmare every night soon it progressed more people from the pack were dying. She couldn't handle it. Both she and Jacob weren't sleeping well not to mention Sam and Emily couldn't sleep either. Naru was a mess she was scared and never wanted Jacob to go anywhere without her. She didn't mind but she was scared to death that if he left he would die. Sam was fed up with it and called the Cullen's to see if Alice knew anything. She didn't see anything but she would let them know if she did.

Another week went by the nightmares stopped… but she was still scared. One night she was really worried because Jacob went on patrol alone. She was sitting in her room and couldn't stop thinking about him.

Jacob was walking through the forest alone he felt bad because he made Naru stay home. She wanted to go so badly but he did need a bit of space. Plus he told Sam he was going to take a nap. Jacob laid down and started to close his eyes when he heard someone coming towards him. He thought it was Naru but when he looked it was Renesmee standing in front of him.

"Nessie…" he said looking at her as he phased. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking at her. She looked sad.

"So you're seeing someone. Another wolf?" she spat out she wasn't sad she was angry.

"That's none of your business Nes." He said walking to her.

"It is when I'm in love with you Jacob." She said stepping forward closing the space between them more.

"But Nessie… I don't love you like that." He said.

"You can try… You didn't imprint on her did you." She said looking up at him he turned his face away.

"Jacob please just try with me. I know I can make you happy." She said grabbing his hand. Renesmee wanted to be with him badly but she noticed that she was in the same shoes we were in with her mother and father.

"Nessie no… don't do this please." He pleaded to her. He looked at her he could see her heart breaking.

"I won't give up Jacob." She said coming closer only inches apart. She was going to kiss him she was just waiting for the right time. Alice told her that if she went to see Jacob that Naru would see and something bad was going to happen. What Alice said only worked up what Renesmee was thinking. Renesmee finally leaned in and kissed Jacob which he stood there but finally broke away when he heard Naru.

"JACOB HOW COULD YOU!" Naru said crying.

"It wasn't me she kissed me!" he said running to her but she backed away while Nessie laughed.

"You didn't push her away. You didn't pull away." Naru screamed at him she phased and ran off. Jacob went to fallow but Nessie stopped him.

"You can be with me now." She said with a smirk.

"You knew she was standing there. Get away from me… You mean nothing to me now." Jacob said phasing and running off for Naru. Renesmee stood there shocked and hurt. What had she just done? She crushed Jacob… she hurt him.

Naru was running for what seemed like hours and she noticed she didn't know where she was. She stopped and looked up at the sky as she did she heard the bushes rustle. She thought it was Jacob following her but she didn't catch his scent. She sniffed the air it was definitely a wolf but not one from the pack. She looked around and then saw a white wolf appear. Naru growled to let the wolf know she was there and was in defensive mode. The white wolf looked at her and growled back. The wolf had green eyes and on its back and underneath its right eye was patches of auburn red fur. They got close watching each other closely Naru really didn't want to attack the other wolf so she sat down as did the other one. Naru phased back to human and soon the other one did as well. Standing before her was a very pretty women. She was tall with long auburn hair and a fit body.

"Who are you?" Naru asked.

"Who are you?" the women repeated back.

"I am Naru Tala Volpe Alpha female of the Quileute's pack." Naru said with a smile.

"Well I am Nekane a lone wolf." She said with a smirk.

"What are you doing away from you pack?" Naru asked Nekane.

"I was kicked out for my devilish ways." She laughed at the thought. "I just like being on my own. Plus I'm looking for a new home." She said.

"Well La Push is nice, Forks too but its run by vampires." Naru said with an angry look on her face. She was thinking about Jacob and that girl.

"That's fine I can take them on." The women said. Naru liked this chick she was feisty.

"Well if you need a place to stay I have a big house. But you would have to deal with my pack." Naru said hoping the girl would accept. Naru love Emily but she wanted someone she could run with and Leah was not an option.

"Sure but I might not stay long. I'm not into the whole pack life like I said." Naru clapped her hands together. Well I do have to get back so come on. Naru said phasing back but right as she did Jacob showed up.

(Naru…)

(What!) She said turning around looking at him and growling.

(Don't be mad.) He said looking at her.

(Go away.) She said growling again as Nekane walked up next to her to see the male wolf.

(Who's that?)He asked but Naru snapped at him almost biting him. Jacob backed off and watched his girlfriend run off with another wolf. He was upset with himself and headed to Sam's house to hopefully catch up with her.

Naru and Nekane Phased as they stepped out of the forest, they were standing in front of Naru's house. She hesitated something happened here, something bad and she couldn't remember. Ehno had just moved out a few weeks ago heading to Seattle to go to college to study medicine. Ehno wanted to be like Carlisle in every way but the vampire part. When Ehno moved so did her granny. She moved closer to the tribe and lives near Billy Black who was her best friend. Naru unlocked the door and stepped into the cold dark house. They headed up to the second floor it was so dark. She finally reached one of the bedrooms and walked in. It was huge like Naru's room and like all the rooms it had a bathroom attached. She turned on the light and the room was colored in reds and blacks.

"Here you go you can stay here. I'll get you some clothes and towels." Naru said looking at Nekane while she walked around the room.

"Okay thank you." She said.

Naru headed to her room and looked for something that could fit Nekane. While she looked around she took her cell out and called Emily.

"Hello" Emily answered.

"Hi Emily its Naru, don't tell Jacob where I am but I'm at my house. I'll be here for the night and I think I might move back here. I'm not sure yet." Naru said opening one of the drawers in her closet. She could hear Emily move the phone.

"I heard you ran off with another wolf. Jacob thinks you've gone off with another man." Emily whispered. Naru laughed.

"I found this lone wolf she needed a place to stay and she seems nice." She could hear Emily sigh. "What?" she asked a bit worried.

"Oh honey don't do that to Jacob he's worried sick about you." Emily said lightly.

"Well maybe he shouldn't have been kissing another girl." Naru said with a growl as she headed into the bathroom to get some towels.

"He did well that's a different story." Emily said with a bit of anger.

"Yeah but… I guess… I should talk to him… get the whole story." Naru said feeling guilty.

"I think you should." Emily said but there was a knock on her door. "I have to go sweetie I'll call you tomorrow. " Emily said quickly.

"Okay bye." Naru said and heard the phone hang up. Naru let out a sigh and headed to Nekane. She opened the door and saw that her bedroom's light was out. She walked over and knocked lightly on the door and Nekane answer.

"Here you go I hope these fit." Naru said handing over the stack of things to her with a smile.

"Thank you so much Naru." She said taking it with a smile. "I'm going to sleep I'm sorry I won't be staying up." Nekane said to her.

"Oh it's fine. But tomorrow morning I have an early patrol so if you want to leave please leave a note if not you're welcome to stay as long as you want." Naru said then turned to go to her room. She heard Nekane say thank you again and her door close. Naru headed into her room it was different. The color scheme was light blue, chocolate brown and white. She walked over to the two couches and saw a picture on the coffee table. It was here somewhere sunny and she had a puppy in her arms. She looked at it and seemed sadden she didn't know why but all she wanted was Jacob. She let out a sigh and got up and headed into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. She plugged her IPod into her stereo system in the bath room and started to play Basement Jaxx. They melody's of the songs lifted Naru's spirits and she started to sing to the lyrics. After a while she got out when she noticed she was pruning. She let the water drain and she wrapped a towel around her tan body. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed she had four scars on her upper thigh on either side. She touched them and instantly remembered where she got them. It flashed on her like a bad nightmare the fight she has with the Cullen brothers.

She looked at herself again in the mirror her hair was long she hated her hair long. But she was pulled back to her new world when the song "Where's your head at" started to play. She looked back at the mirror and started to brush out her damp hair. She put on a tank top and shorts and little fuzzy slippers. She walked out of the bathroom and put her towels in the laundry bin. When she looked over to her couch Jacob was sitting there and it caught her off guard.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was worried… and Emily told me." He said walking over to her.

"Em…" she said a bit angry.

"Don't worry I made her." He said finally reaching her and putting his hands on her hips.

"If you were so worried about me then why… why in hell did you kiss that other girl?" she asked removing his hands and walking over to her bed.

"Naru… she kissed me. She is a good friend but I told her I was in love with you." He said walking over to her.

"She's a vampire." Naru said she said smelling the air.

"She's Edward's daughter. But Nara… please trust me I'm in love with you." He said sitting on the bed taking her hands in his. She held them to her chest and looked at him, eh could feel her heart beating.

"You feel my heart beating… well when I saw you kissed her it stopped. Don't do it again." She leaned in close to him and whispered "I love you Jacob black." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jacob pulled her into him and softly kissed her lips. But she didn't kiss him back… not yet. She pulled away and made a face.

"You smell like a vampire." She said growling.

"May I use your shower then?" he said with a laugh and she nodded. He got up and headed into her bathroom. He closed the door and she heard the water start running. She sighed and laid back on her pillows and looked at her ceiling. She loved Jacob she didn't want to lose him. She closed her eyes thinking of everything but she soon started to drift off to sleep.

Jacob closed the bathroom door behind him and started the water. He lend against the sink looking down. Renesmee really messed things up and he couldn't forgive her or himself for what happened. Naru might say it doesn't matter or that she doesn't care about it but he knows it will. He knew what he had to do what he wanted to do to prove that Naru was the only one for him. He stripped down and got in the shower letting the warm water run down his body for a while. Twenty minutes he got out the shower and got a towel off the rack in the bathroom. He wrapped it around his waist and headed into Naru's room. He looked over to the bed and saw her sleeping. He walked slowly into her closet where he left some clothes once. He grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on. As he walked out of the closet he saw Naru sitting up watching him.

"Naru?" he asked.

"I… I… can't sleep." She said clinging to her pillow.

"Why did you have a nightmare?" he asked quickly moving to her side. She nodded her head and moved the pillow out of the way so she could cling onto him. He held her close to his bare chest. He felt her grip tighten so he held her tighter and she relaxed more and he held her close to him like that the rest of the night while they slept.


	16. Chapter 16 Troubles Hit Home

Chapter 16 Troubles hit home

The next day Naru and Jacob got up right at the sun started to rise and headed out for a patrol. Things were smooth and nothing seemed odd in till they hit the northern border. They smelled other wolves that weren't from the pack. Naru almost recognized the scent it matched Nekane's scent. She was worried it was her pack or her mate coming to look for her. They were in Naru's territory now and if they were going to act hostile then she had no choice to defend the land at all cost.

Jacob watched Naru sniff out the grounds and she was somewhere else but he felt her feelings. She was worried about something but he didn't want to bother her with asking. About another hour they found where the scent ended, they never got further into the territory than needed. Naru decided to keep the pack on guard there and that Jacob and her get something to eat at the house. It took them about twenty minutes to get back to the house even in their wolf form. When they entered the house they heard the TV on in the living room and walked in.

"Hey Nekane you're awake." She said with a smile walking in with Jacob behind her.

"Yupp I sure am." She replied with a smile.

"Nekane this is my boyfriend and pack member Jacob Black. Jacob this is the new wolf in town Nekane." She said introducing them to each other. The shook hands but she could tell that Jacob sensed something.

"Nice to meet you." He said taking his place back next to Naru.

"Same." She looked at the couple.

"Well I'll be making something to eat. Is there anything in particular you'd like Nekane?" Naru asked before going into the other room which was the kitchen. She saw her friend shake her head no. Jacob fallowed her in toe and made sure they were out of ear shot before he spoke.

"Naru she smells like the intruders." He said with a low growl. Naru pulled out a pan and looked at him.

"I'm well aware of that but I'm also well aware of the fact she's running from something or she truly doesn't want to be part of a pack." She said starting on cinnamon buns.

"Well I defiantly know how that feels but I never ran away." He said pushing himself up on the counter to sit.

"Yes but you're a guy. Let's not worry about it they haven't made any moves into the territory and… Let's just wait and see what happens." She let out a sigh. She was Alpha female it was he and Sam's priority and responsibility to keep the pack and the tribe safe from any threats. She was worried because since she been here she hadn't needed to do anything.

"Okay but we sure do have to have a meeting with Sam and the others." Jake said watching her put in the first batch of two dozen buns in the oven.

"They should be here any minute." Right as she said that the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Right as he was leaving Nekane was walking in.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at Naru rolling out dough.

"Pack meeting. If you wouldn't mind sitting in on it I would really like that." She said looking at Nekane which had a worried look on her face but she nodded. "You can stay in here with me or sit out in the living room and meet the boys as they come in." Naru said rolling another long piece of dough and cutting it into smaller round pieces which were the actual buns.

"I think I'd like to stay in here for the moment." She said. Naru sensed she was nervous but it was understandable. Soon Naru made about four dozen cinnamon buns and put the icing on them right as Emily and Embry's girlfriend Lulu. Lulu was the native name for rabbit and if you looked at her she kind of looked like one.

"Hello Naru… Oh hi you must be Nekane. I'm Emily and this is Lulu." Em said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello." She said to the two girls.

"Hey Em I just finished breakfast is everyone here?" Naru asked setting them out to cool.

"Sure are alpha female." She said with a laugh and nudged Naru a bit. The four of them walked out to the living room which was filled to the brim with Quileute boys. Naru looked around the room at her pack till her eyes rested on Jacob which he motioned for her to go sit with him.

"Okay let's get down to business." Sam said silencing the pack. "Naru would you like to start?" he asked and she nodded.

"While on patrol this morning Jacob and I stumbled upon the scent of another wolf pack at our northern border. Now they didn't move into the territory much but I want more patrols there. I think I know why they are here." She said looking at Nekane. "I think they are here to take Nekane back. Now I would like to negotiate something with them but if they are bringing a battle then I will do whatever it takes to protect this pack." Naru fell silent waiting for someone to say something but she noticed they were all looking at her. She nudged Jacob to say something.

"I think she is right and I follow her." He said making the pack snap out of it.

"I agree and if they move into the territory I will want a 24/7 wolf on duty at all times. We can draw up a schedule later." Sam said as the pack nodded.

"Nekane, I know this must be difficult but why would our pack want you back?" Sam said looking at her. Her head was down and looking at the floor. Sam then looked at Naru and she shook her head.

"Anything new from the Cullen's?" Naru asked avoiding any more questions on Nekane.

"Alice said that the Volturi are coming into town but not sure when yet." Sam said and Jacob's grip around Naru's waist quickly tightened.

"They aren't brining a fight are they?" Naru said feeling uncomfortable with the face they were coming while we hand possible enemy wolves on our door step.

"She said they are there to check on Bella and her daughter Renesmee because she is said to be an immortal child. If they believe she is they will kill her." Sam said with no empathy at all for the girl, but Naru saw Jacobs's reaction he was sadden by the new and it hurt Naru. Naru got up as the rest of the pack discussed hunting and training. Naru stood in the kitchen alone, she was angry, hurt even. She shook her head and dismissed it as she grabbed two of the four trays that had food on them.

"Oh boys look what I have…" Naru said walking in but she tripped and the trays started to fall. Em brought Kimi here because if she were to live her so should Kimi. Before any of the food feel Nekane helped her catch he balance and set the food out on the table. Naru blushed a bright red color and headed into the kitchen to get more. Slowly Naru came out with the second batch and set them out while the pack jumped on it. She grabbed herself one and headed to her room. She heard footsteps but it was just Kimi following her up the stairs she smiled at the little fox. She opened her door and headed into her room laying flat on her back on the bed. She didn't make the bed this morning so it was still messy but she didn't mind. She ate her cinnamon bun and licked the icing off her fingers.

"Why couldn't you do that for me?" Jake asked as he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

"I'm not in the mood right now Jacob." She said rolling over on her belly. He walked over to her and climbed on top of her. He moved the hair off the back of her neck and started to kiss it softly. "Jacob stop it." She said trying to push him off but he wasn't budging.

"mmm… no." he muttered into her neck as he bit down a bit. She rolled on to her back and looked him the eye tears in her eyes.

"I said no Jacob!" she said putting her hands on his chest and forcibly pushing him off. He backed away and looked at her.

"… Sorry…" he said turning away from her.

The rest of the day nothing happened some of the member of the pack left but Naru stayed in her room the whole time. Jacob would come every now and then but she didn't say a word to him. The only time she came down was to make dinner and even then she didn't seem happy and Jacob thought it was his fault. The sun had set and Naru was laying in bed watching TV when Jacob came in and laid next to her.

"Nara…" he said and she turned her head to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Jacob you don't even know what I'm mad about." She said with a growl under her breath.

"I may not but I'd like for you to tell me." He said grabbing her hand.

"Jacob I'm worried about the other pack." She said simply she looked at the TV and turned it off. She then cuddled up to him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't want to talk about it Jacob I just want to sleep." She said giving him a light kiss and closing her eyes.

Later on that night Naru woke up she sensed something was wrong. She shook Jacob awake and told him how she felt. She went outside phased and ran off while Jacob slowly followed. Naru ran towards the border she could hear wolves call. She stopped and howled herself. As she did she heard Jacobs and Sam's call they were near. She waited for them her russet brown wolf and for the black wolf of Sam.

They advanced slowly as the howls got louder and louder. Soon they saw five multi-colored wolves. Sam stepped in front of Naru and Jacob once they got a good distance in front of them Sam gave a growl and the pack turned their heads. Sam used his Alpha voice to speak to the Alpha of that pack.

(You're on Quileute territory. Our pack run's this land.) Naru and Jacob could hear him due to the fact they were Alphas as well.

(We know but you have something of ours and we want her back.) A big gray and black wolf snarled stepping forward.

(Do you mean the girl Nekane?) Naru spoke Sam glared daggers at her.

(Yes you've spoke to her?) He advanced.

(Yes but we are not holding her against her will or even hold her.) Naru seemed intimidated by his. He wasn't bigger than Jacob but the look in his eyes.

(Well then you won't mind us looking of her on your land. We are also interested in the wolf that the Volturi are after.) He said watching Naru intensely which made Jacob snarl.

(Yes we do mind and we have not seen or really heard anything about that wolf. It wouldn't be here anyways.) Sam said he too noticed the wolf watching Naru.

(Well then this isn't going to work for us. We need her and shame she would be a nice addition to our pack.) He was coming closer to them and Naru felt uneasy and growled.

(Oh she's got bark but I wonder if she bites. You boys really shouldn't let a girl run you're pack.) He said which made her show her teeth.

(She is very strong and one of our best fighters.) Sam said. ((Jacob get Naru out of here.)) He said to them.

((NO! I'm going to stay.)) Naru fought. But he used his alpha command which she couldn't fight. Sam turned back to the pack while Naru and Jacob slowly walked away.

(Tomorrow noon we will negotiate something.) Sam said before following the two.

The grey wolf turned to his pack. (That female black wolf… she'll be mine before we ever leave this horrible place.)


	17. Chapter 17 Wolf For Sale

Chapter 17 Wolf For Sale?

Sam finally joined Naru and Jacob on their walk back to her house. Her head was low and she was angry at Sam. He never had to use his Alpha command on her before he never needed to and tonight was not a night that he should have. He came beside her but she snarled and snapped at him which he snapped at her.

(Stop it you two.) Jacob said looking at them both, but Naru even growled at him.

(Just leave her alone Jacob.) Sam said Naru looked at him and just started to run home. She didn't want to be near them at the moment.

(Why did you have to do that to her Sam?) Jacob asked watching Naru's form disappear into the night.

(You and I both know that wolf was no good and that he was going to go after her.) he said lightly.

(I CAN STILL HERE YOU! IF YOU'RE GOING TO TALK ABOUT ME PHASE!) Naru's voice rang through them. Jacob nodded and phased out.

"It doesn't matter Sam we were both there to protect her." Jake said waiting for Sam.

"Yes and they had two more people than we did. We couldn't watch Naru and fight off everyone." Sam looked at him with such seriousness.

"She can also hold her own." Jacob was starting to get upset. She would not be an Alpha is she couldn't.

"Jacob I know you think she is strong but she isn't going to be forever. What if her memory comes back? She won't be the same she might even be more dangerous. We might even have to…" Sam stop Jacob was furious. He had rage in his eyes, how could Sam ever think about something like that.

"Sam you'll be making a mistake if you go after her. If she leave's I'll be going with her no doubt in that." Jacob said watching Sam.

"And I don't doubt that either but Jacob if she becomes that wolf and we can't control her. We will have to do something about it." Sam even seemed sadden thinking about it. Jacob shook his head and continued on to Naru's house as Sam headed into the direction of his house. Jacob didn't want to phase he wasn't sure if Naru phased out. He didn't want her to hear his thoughts about what Sam said.

Naru finally got home and walked into her room she laughed when she remembered she was sleeping. She climbed into bed and rolled on her side as if to look at Jacob but he wasn't there. She let out a sigh and cuddled up in her blanket and waited for Jacob. An hour passed when Jacob finally came home but Naru knew something was wrong. He didn't say a word to her he just held her in his arms as they lay there together. They didn't sleep they just laid there not watching TV, not talking to each other just silence. The sun had risen and Naru got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Jacob watched her as she closed the door and felt sadden by the nights events. He wanted to just take Naru away, away from everything and just be a pack of their own. They could if they wanted to but he wasn't so sure how Naru would react. He wanted to talk to her badly so he got up and headed to the bathroom door where he could hear the water running at feel the warmth of the water from the steam coming out from under the door. He hesitated a second and finally knocked.

"Naru… may I come in. I'd like to talk to you about something." He said through the door.

"About what?" She asked.

"Please just let me come in." he said and there was a pause between them.

"Fine but no peaking!" she said as she heard the door open and close. Jacob walked into the big bathroom. He looked over at the shower and saw the outline of Naru's bare body through the frosted glass door. He looked away and sat on the counter top next to the sink and looked out the skylight.

"Naru if I asked you to run away with me would you?" he said getting right to the point.

"What do you mean Jacob?" she asked he could smell the shampoo as she started to wash her hair.

"I mean we went somewhere and created our own pack." Jacob said but as he said it even he didn't like the idea.

"Where would we go?" she asked softly.

"Not sure it's just something I was thinking of." Jacob looked at her again and watched as she moved it was almost effortless. Her body was perfect though he couldn't see it clearly through the frost but he knew it was.

"Jacob Black, are you watching me." Naru's voice finally came to him and he shook his head.

"Uh huh." She said with a laugh and she turned the water off and graded a towel quickly.

She stepped out of the shower with her towel around her body and looked at Jacob. He watched her walk over to him. She was standing in front of him with her hands on his tights. He placed both his hands on her forearms and pulled her closer so that her body was touching his. One of his hands then moved from her arm to her cheek and she pushed her head into it, resting it there. He then moved it to the back of her neck pulling her head close giving her a kiss on the lips. She instantly melted into the kiss letting him take control. His other hand left her arms and went around to her back pressing her closer to him. He was no longer on the counter top he was standing in front of her. He felt the damp towel against his bare chest and he wanted to rip it off of her. He moved his lips from hers and started to kiss down to her neck, to her collar bone and to the tops of her covered breast. She didn't stop him from continuing but he stopped himself. He backed away a little and looked at her. Her eyes said don't stop but he sensed she was nervous and didn't want to make her. He gave her another kiss on the lips and left the bathroom leaving Naru there wondering what she did wrong. She touched her lips they felt almost numb. She got dressed and headed into her room expecting to see Jacob but he wasn't there. She went down stairs and finally found him sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing… You should go wake Nekane." He said standing up. Naru's eyes caught his she looked into them almost for the reason why he was upset but found nothing. She nodded and headed back up to Nekane's room. She knocked on the door but there was no answer so she knocked again, still no answer. Finally Naru opened the door and say the room was empty Nekane wasn't there. She walked into the room and found a note.

*_Dear Naru, _

_ Thank you for your hospitality but I can no longer stay here. If the pack is here they will do everything in their power to get me. They will try and kill you and you're pack and I can't let that happen. Please don't hate me._

_Love Nekane*_

Naru looked at it and felt sad she didn't want Nekane to have to always run for the rest of her life. She headed back down to Jacob with the note in hand. She handed him the letter and headed into the kitchen. The pack was coming here before we headed out to the meeting spot. Today we would outnumber the other pack. Naru made a bunch of sandwiches for the boys when Seth walked in.

"Hiya Nara." The young wolf said stealing a sandwich.

"Hey Seth…" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he ate the sandwich.

"So today's going to pretty interesting. I haven't seen another wolf pack before."

"Well you better be on your best behavior so you could show those mutts what a real wolf looks like." She said giving him a laugh. He smiled from ear to ear.

"You are so right!" he said laughing but stopped when Jacob walked into the room.

"Everyone is here. Do you need help with those?" he said pointing at the tray of food.

"Yeah Seth and you can bring them in for me while I get the drinks." Naru said with a smile. They nodded and headed into the living room while Naru slowly followed with four jugs of juice and plastic cups. She set them down and headed up the stairs to her room. She walked over to Kimi and played with her a bit with one of her many toys. Kimi got a bit bigger but she was still oh so small. After playing with her a bit Naru picked up her water bowl and refilled it as she was setting it down Jacob bust opens the door.

"We need to go now!" he said running over to her as she heard wolf calls. She looked out her window and saw the pack.

"Okay what's going on?" she said as Jacob opened the glass doors and phased. Naru phased as well and followed the pack into the woods. All their thoughts hit her at once and she was worried just like they were. Soon everything was silent and Naru headed to the front of the pack were Sam and Jacob was. Sam looked at Naru and gave her a glare like she was in trouble.

(Sam… did I do something wrong?) She asked in Alpha voice. But he said nothing to her.

(Sam?) She asked again but he still said nothing and looked at Jacob.

(Jacob… what did I do wrong?) She asked him but he to didn't answer her. She stopped walking with the pack and fell back behind everyone in till she wasn't even with them anymore.

Naru stood there in silence for a long time not moving. Had she done something wrong? She sat on the ground and felt horrible in till her heard something someone was coming toward her. Soon she saw Sam's wolf in the distance as he was running towards her.

(NARU!) He yelled.

(Yes?) She asked her head low she knew he was angry.

(Come on.) He said with a snarl as she got up and followed him. She didn't want to say a word to him because she was scared that he would yell at her again. She then saw her pack and the other pack staring each other down.

(Where's Nekane?) The wolf said right away when he saw Naru.

(She… ran off.) Naru said not looking at anyone.

(You are lying.) He said with a snarl.

(No she didn't. I have a letter to prove it.) She said looking at Jacob who nodded that he still had it.

(Bring it to me.)He said watching her move toward Jacob. They went into the forest as Naru and Jacob phased he handed her the letter.

"Jacob, why did you and Sam ignore me?" She whispered to him.

"Naru I'll tell you later I promise." He said before he phased back to a wolf. Naru held onto him while they walked back to the group. Standing in between both packs was a tall, tan green eyed man with short curly hair. He was beautiful, yet he was paler than Jacob and the other boys. Naru and Jacob walked up to him but Jacob gave low growl to the man.

"Run along mutt." The man said kicking dirt at Jacob but he growled at him.

"Call him off or no deal." The man said to Naru. She turned to Jake and hugged his neck.

"I'll be fine don't worry." She whispered in his ear. He whimpered and left her side.

"Well now let me introduce myself my name is Ko." He said holding his hand out to her.

"I'm Nara." She said not taking his hand, but handing him the letter. "That's the letter I got this morning left in the room Nekane was staying in. I hadn't seen her since yesterday afternoon so I'm not sure how long it was sitting there." Naru said watching his facial expression change.

"Well then… if I can't have her…" he paused looked at his pack and then at Naru's. "I might as well take you." He said grabbing her from around her waist and she let out a scream. Instantly Jacob went after him but was called back by Sam. Naru watched them as Ko started to drag her off. She eyes started to sting from tears.

"JACOB!" She screamed for him reaching her arms out to him but Sam stopped him from going.

(SAM WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!) Jacob yelled at him.

(It was the only way they would leave.) Sam said turning his back on Naru and the intruders.

(YOU BROKE THE IMPRINT RULE! NO HARM!) Jacob screamed as the pack members put their heads down. Sam commanded them all not to move. (WHAT IF I TREATED OFF EMILY? YOU'RE AN ASS SAM!) Jacob said watching Naru disappear into the woods.

(Hate me all you want but there is nothing we can do about it now.) Sam said walking off. Right as he turned his back Jacob lunged at him. Sam and Jacob started to fight Jacob was dominating Sam and soon Jacob backed off when he thought Sam had enough.

(I'm going after Naru with or without you. Just remember if I was in your shoes I'd never sell Emily off like that.) Jacob said turning away and started running towards Naru. Sam laid on the ground and soon got up.

(You know Jacob is right I'm going with him.) Quil said which Seth and Embry nodded in agreement and followed him. Soon the four wolves set out looking for her. They knew they couldn't have gotten far ahead when Jacobs eye caught something in the distance. It was Nekane she was following the pack as they were. They caught up to her and found out that she saw everything. They decided they were going to work together to get Naru back, no matter what it took.


	18. Chapter 18 Awaken

Chapter 18

Naru woke up and it was night fall. They were camped out in a cave due to the fact it was raining.

"She's awake get Ko." She heard a man said, she looked around and saw a very tan man sitting in front of her. His hair was shoulder length and he had blue eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked the man who was just watching her every move.

"You're almost out of Washington." He said shifting into a more comfortable position. Naru let out a sigh she was hurt that Sam did that to her. She hoped to god that Jacob was going to save her from the hell. Soon the man left her alone in the damp cave. She could see there was a fire near her which lit the cave walls which looked like amber. She sat with her back against the cold stone wall instill someone came in which was Ko.

"So you're awake… good." He sat in front of her. "You're very beautiful young women and you will be a perfect bride." He said placing a hand on her cheek but she slapped it away which caused him to slap her. She let out a painful cry and as tears streamed down her face. She held her cheek and it stung.

"You will obey me missy or I will had you back over to the Voturi. Yes I know who you are from the moment I laid eye upon you." He said with a smirk and left the room. The man from before came into the room with a water bottle for her.

"He hit you?" he asked sitting closer to her now. She nodded her head scared to say anything.

"It's okay I won't hurt you… I may be his little brother but I won't attack you." The man said handing her the bottle. She took a sip of water and watched him.

"I know you may not want to talk to be but I've got you're back. I'm Tao by the way." He said with a slight smile.

"If you got my back then help me get out of here." She said in a whisper.

"I would but… My brother would kill us both. I'm not joking." He said letting out a sigh. "Don't worry you're boyfriend is on his way. They've been following us for some time now and I'm sure they'll get you out of here." He said softly looking around so no one but Naru could hear him. She gave him a smile he was sweet and she felt bad that he had to be run by a jerk like Ko. Naru eventually had fallen asleep and Tao left. He went in search for Jacob so he could help him get Naru out.

Jacob and the others stopped about a mile and half away from where the pack stopped to rest due to the rain. They found a small cave for themselves to stay out of the rain. But all Jacob could do was pace back and forth his head was clouded with worries and ideas of how to get her out of there. This was not going to happen again he was going to save her.

Nekane stood up and growled as she saw Tao slowly walking towards the. Everyone phased but Nekane.

"What do you want? Where's KO did he send you out here on your own?" she said.

"I'm here to help you get Nara back. I will not let him hurt another wolf. Plus he knows who she is." Jacob tensed.

"What do you mean?" Nekane said softly.

"She's the one who was the Volturi's pet, and they have been looking all over for her." Nekane looked at the four boys shocked.

"I was staying with… with… the grim. The killer of vampires." She seemed scared. Jacob phased back.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you guys haven't even heard this story. The story goes that there was the evil pet of the vampires that would come in the night and kill. The grim, short for the grim reaper. They say this wolf was most powerful but obeyed the vampires. This wolf was the devil spawn and even its captures were scared. Jaw's big, strong and deadly it said it escaped and was out for blood weather it was vampire, human or even werewolf. They said the wolf took on a dozen vampires and ripped them all down to shreds within seconds." She stopped. "But Naru doesn't… look like the grim." She looked at the boys.

"It is here. Before they took her she was a beautiful white wolf, when we got her back she was black with blood red eyes like the cold ones. She attacked us like she didn't know who we were. But soon she fell into a coma and woke up with amnesia. She doesn't remember anything." Jacob said putting his head everyone was silent.

"KO is going to wake her up. I know it." Tao said with regret.

"If he does she'll kill them." Jacob said.

"Let her." Quil said.

"We can't of the Volturi will come after her again." He growled a little.

"The storm will be strong tomorrow and tomorrow night so we can use it as cover to get Naru out." Tao said. Everyone nodded. Tao told them the plan before he headed back to camp.

Naru was sitting there silent as could be in till she saw a soaked Tao come into the cave. He took off his shirt and laying it next to the fire he started before he left. He looked at Naru and smile but she looked shocked. She could smell Jacob's scent on him.

"Tao… you…saw Jacob?" she asked slowly and lightly so no one else would hear. He nodded his head and looked at the fire, its flames devouring the wood slowly.

"My brother has imprinted on you Naru… he won't let you go… without a fight." Tao said looking up at her their eyes met. Naru's heart sank she was scared for Jacob… she knew he could fight but KO seemed stronger.

"But I can't be with him I've imprinted on Jacob." She said but flinched because KO ran in towards her.

"You will be my wolf!" He yelled at her, she was scared of him. How could she ever love someone like him?

"KO, do you realize how hard that will be? Their bond is stronger than any other imprint. They both imprinted on each other." Tao said moving between the two so Naru would be safe if KO lashed out.

"Then I will kill him." KO said glaring at his little brother.

"You kill him she'll hate you more than anything." Tao growled at his brother. Naru heard pain in Tao's voice she felt sad for him.

"She'll have to deal with it." He said turning to leave them. Tao turned and looked at Naru as he walked over to his seat. They didn't speak at all; Tao had fallen asleep later that night while Naru was scared to sleep. She just sat there with her back against the cold stone. She missed Jacob dearly and hoped that soon she would be leaving with him back to La Push. Eventually Naru passed out from exhaustion as she watched the sun rise.

Jacob woke from a small nap to the sound of wolf howls. They were hunting which meant it was time to grab Naru. Everyone got up and phased heading towards where Tao said to meet. They hid from the other wolves waiting for Tao. It was about ten minutes once they saw a wolf that Nekane recognized as Tao slowly approach. Jacob and the others emerged when things were safe. He phased as did everyone else.

"She's alone now I'll go get her and then you will take her away from this place." Tao said and everyone nodded. Tao left as they stayed there, Jacob was worried he heard the wolves again they were coming closer they were coming sooner than expected. Jacob got nervous when he saw Tao carrying Naru in his arms while wolves were on his tale. One of them tripped him and he went flying. Naru let out a scream but she wasn't hurt Tao rolled on his back before he fell.

"RUN!" Tao said phasing.

"No we can't leave you!" Naru said as they were soon surrounded by wolves.

"Naru come one." Jacob held out his hand but she didn't take it. She shook her head and phased.

"You are a traitor and will be punished as such brother. And for you she-wolf does this remind you of anything?" KO said holding up her Volturi necklace. Naru stared at it for what seemed like hours she shook her head.

"Li attacco lupo!" He said in Italian (Attack then wolf) Naru started to shake and let out a painful howl. Her eyes turned red and her black fur stood up on end. She growled showing her fangs. She looked at every one they had phased. She growled and again and lunged at KO. He let out a cry as she bit down onto his neck ripping a chunk out. Right as she did a wolf hit her from the side pushing her off of KO. He held his neck bleeding out his face turning pale. Tao ran to him and started to cradle his brother. He opened his mouth to speak but Tao hushed him.

"Shhh… don't try to speak." Tao held his brother he started to cry. "You did this brother you woke the grim." He said looking at Naru fighting off one of the wolves. KO slowly turned his head and saw the same thing but he flinched when he heard a whimper from his pack mate as he laid still on the ground with Naru over him. Naru turned her attention on the other two wolves but they bowed their heads and their tales between their legs.

Jacob watch Naru change from good to evil with just one sentence. She attacked KO wounding him severely. He watched her kill another wolf easily like nothing he was scared he'd have to face her. Sam was right she was out of control. He looked at Quil, Seth and Embry who were thinking the same thing. Naru finally looked at them and started to charge but Jacob phased into his human form and held out his arms as though to give her a hug. His eyes were closed but he felt fur in his arms while Naru sat in front of him.

"Naru…" he whispered softly as she phased but fell over, she had passed out just like before. He picked her up and walked over to Tao who was holding his now dead brother.

"Tao…" Jacob said he looked up at him.

"I know… it's not her fault he brought this upon himself. He was stubborn and stupid." Tao looked at his brother again. "Leave, take her home, keep her safe." Tao said calling the other wolves to him. They picked up KO and the other pack member and headed off. Jacob turned to his pack mates and Nekane.

"Let's go home."


	19. Chapter 19 Date Night

Chapter 19 Date Night

It was a week since they had been home Naru was still out. She would wake up like a nightmare and then pass out again. Jacob still never left her side watching over her but this time it was easier due to the fact she was in human form. He got to hold her close every night making sure she was safe. He loved this girl like none other and was damned if anything tried to steal her again.

Jacob walked into Naru's room after eating lunch her room was dark it was pouring rain outside and thundering. He laid on the bed next to Naru and started a movie but 30 minutes into the movie the power went out. He let out a sigh but felt Naru shift he looked down and almost jumped out of his skin Naru was staring back up at him. He gave her a huge smile and she gave him a smile but it soon disappeared as her body ached. He saw her pain and cuddled her.

"Jacob… Take me to the bathroom I want to soak in a tub." She said and he nodded lifting her body up into his arms and took her into the bathroom. She first lit a bunch candles because they lights were out. She sat on the counter top and started to take her clothes off and Jacob turned away.

"You can leave now if you want." She said lightly putting on her robe and started the water with lavender scent's and bubble bath. He turned and noticed that she was covered.

"I'll stay with you for a little." He said his cheeks red. Naru sat on the edge of the tub running her hand through the water. She looked at Jacob and stood up slowly.

"Stay here." She said as she opened the door and led to her closet. Jacob watched her with a raised eyebrow and sat there. As soon as she left she came back and everything went black. She had thrown him his pair of swim trunks. He took them off and saw Naru wearing a hot pink and white polka dot bikini.

"You're going to soak with me" she said with a smile and a wink. She walked over to the tub and turned off the water waiting for him to go change. "Well don't just stand there." She said getting into the warm bath. She let her body sink under the bubbles and she closed her eyes. She felt all her worries and pains leave her body and are replaced with warmth. As she laid there she was startled when she felt Jacob slide in to the tub with her. She opened her eyes and saw his smiling face. She took in a breath and blew bubbles at him and he laughed. She sat up and looked at him and moved towards him between his legs she placed her hands on his chest and gave him a light kiss. Without any hesitation he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She pulled away and looked at him she then turned and laid her back against his chest.

"I love you Naru." Jacob whispered into her ear as he nibbled on it.

"I love you too Jacob." She said taking one of his hands from around her waist and kissing it.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you." He said she could tell he was still hurt about it.

"I know you had no choice. Sam hate's me and did what he thought was right for the pack." Her voice was stiff and laced with annoyance so Jake dropped the subject.

"Naru will you go on a date with me tomorrow night." He said.

"A date?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Yes a real date where I come pick you up and take you some where nice." He said with a smile. She smiled ear to ear and kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He kissed her back and let her lay there in his arms while the bubbles from the bath moved around them. Soon they had gotten out and dried off and found that the power was back on. Naru drained the tub and changed into fuzzy pj pants and a white tank top. Jacob on the other hand wore just boxers.

Naru headed down the stairs while Jacob fixed the bed to make some popcorn, put a pizza in the oven and grab other assorted snacks so they could watch some movies. She looked at her cell and called Nekane who after the incident decided to move to Forks. The Cullen's allowed her to move due to the fact she wasn't part of our pack… just yet. She called Nekane but there was no answer so she sent her a text.

~Hey Ne… It's Naru I guess I been out for a long ass time but I'm up now. We should go shopping tomorrow so if you want txt me back. K love you~

She hit send and watched the little picture of a envelop fold and disappear. She was excited to see where Jake was going to take her tomorrow. She sat there on the counter top waiting for the pizza to be done. She could already smell the marinara sauce heating up it reminded her of Italy.

"Jacob come here…" she said lightly but she knew he heard her because she could hear his footsteps going down the hall to the top of the stairs. Jacob walked into the kitchen to see Naru sitting on the counter and he immediately came to her standing between her legs his hands on her hips.

"You called?" he asked kissing her lips.

"I sure did. I'm going to need help your help bringing everything back to the bedroom." She said and with that he picked her up her legs wrapped around his waist.

"All I need it you…" he said

"Oh Jacob put me down so we can eat." She said with a laugh in which he started to pout. He gave her puppy dog eyes and stuck out his lower lip giving a slight whimper.

"Pweeeeese." He said in a small little voice.

"Jacob Black control you're hormones." She said giving another laugh when his facial expression changed back to normal.

"Ooooo kay." He said setting her down so she was standing in front of him. She placed her hands on his chest and lifted herself on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the lips. As her lips left his lips the ovens buzzer went off to say that the food was done. She gave him a smile and walked over to the oven pulling out the pizza. She set it on the stove top to cool a bit before she started to cut into it making slices. Jacob picked up the tray with soda, popcorn and other treats and started to head up stairs. Naru gently put the pizza on a tray when her phone buzzed.

~Hey chika! Yeah sure can you come pick me up?~

~YAY! Fursure I can come get you if Jacob lets me borrow the rabbit.~

~He better of Wolfe will be sad not to see foxy: D ~ that was their nicknames given appropriately.

~I'm sure he will. Well he and I have a date right now with some movies so talk to you later lady~

~Okay girly text me when you're in Forks. bye~

Naru closed her phone and headed up stairs to a waiting Jacob. He was starting to eat the popcorn but stopped when he smelled the aroma of the pizza coming through the door. She set it down and walked over to her entertainment system and opened the door to the library of movies and pulled out a few. The first one she popped in was Nightmare on Elm Street. As the previews started she snuggled up to Jacob and enjoyed her pizza. They continued watching various movies when Naru passed out.

She woke up the next day and in no time she Jacob was at the door in a suit. He was handsome. She looked down and she was wearing a form fitting black dress decorated with lace. He took her hand in his and led her to the car in which he drove to a town just on the out skirts of Seattle. It was a beautiful town with old buildings and cherry trees lining the streets. Naru let out a large sigh as Jacob lead her to a restaurant where the hostess sat us at a table with candles and flowers. They ate there food almost silent the only thing being heard was their silver wear clinking on the plates, people's chatter and the slow tune of a piano. Soon dinner was done Jacob paid and lead me out to a park. He stopped and looked at her he looked nervous and scared.

"Naru… I have something to ask of you." He said taking her hand in his and he got on one knee. Naru started to tear up a little.

"Naru Tala Volpe… Will you marry me?" he said opening a box holding a small but stunning ring.

"Jacob… Yes… I will." She said he stood up kissing her as tears ran down her face. Her head tilted back and she gave a scream. Jacob looked up and she was torn from his hands. A vampire held Naru by her hair and neck. She let out another painful scream as his dung his nails into her neck. By now Jacob phased and was no standing in front of the vampire.

"No… No… No… mutt. Take another step closer and you're pretty little girl gets her neck ripped right open.

*Why isn't she phasing?* Jacob thought to himself as she stepped closer. Naru let out another cry and Jacob stopped.

"She won't phase because she's too scared of what I'll do to you." He said with a laugh. Naru was looking into the eyes of Aro. He was right she was scared; she knew those eyes, those blood red eyes.

"Jacob… go… don't… be a… fool." She said through gasps.

(NO!) He whimpered.

"It's sweet you know. The night you propose you're bride become's one of us." Aro said and right as he did two men came down on Jacob with a net and cattle prods.

"Say good bye." Aro said. Naru looked at Jacob, he let out a whimper.

"I love you Jacob Black… Always." She said before she let out a scream as ice cold lips touched her skin and his fangs sank deep into her warm body. Blood started to flow from her neck like a waterfall. Her body turned pale and limp as Aro through her lifeless body to the floor. Jacob fought as hard as he could to get to her and kill the blood sucker. He bit at the ropes and tried to bite at the two men but he was then knocked out when he felt the painful shocks.

Naru woke up in a cold sweat the room was dark and Jacob wasn't by her side. She looked around and finally turned on the lamp on her bedside table. She saw a note and picked it up it was from Jacob and she smiled as she read it.

*_Nara,_

_I've gone out for the day and I took the bike. I'll be back around 6 to pick you up. Don't worry about a thing darling I love you and can't wait to see you tonight_

_Jacob_*

Naru put the note down and looked at her phone it was about 9:30 so she got up took a shower and headed out the door. She was shocked to see Sam sitting on the hood of the car with his arms crossed. She slowly walked up to him, she hated him.

"Naru… we need to talk." He said standing up.

"About what… you want to sell me off again Sam but this time you'll ask me." She said with a growl.

"Naru… I'm sorry about what happened I knew you'd be fine."

"Yeah that's why only Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quil came for me. You and the others to scared?" She said anger laced her voice. "What if I wasn't okay? What if it was an ambush and we all died?" She said stepping towards him.

"I… I don't… know." He was backing off a little; she sensed he was nervous around her.

"Don't bother." She said unlocking the car door and getting in. She started the engine Sam backed off and started for the forest. She gave him a glared before driving towards Forks. Naru drove up into Nekane's drive way. She was staying in a small two bedroom house, as soon as Nekane got into the car they headed for Port Angeles for shopping.


	20. Chapter 20 Strange Dream

Chapter 20 Strange Strangers

Once they got to Port Angeles they parked nearby and started walking around looking into store windows. They headed into one small boutique that had tons of dresses. Naru started looking through them. All the colors and designs were over whelming. She was a little disappointed when she hadn't found a dress but did find a pair of cute jeans and a few tops, Nekane also found a few things she liked. They walked out of the store and Naru's stomach growled. She had forgotten she never ate this morning.

"Nekane… You wanna grab some lunch?" she asked looking at her friend with a half smile.

"Yeah I'm hungry too." She said looking around for a place to eat. They walked another block and walked into an almost old fashion diner. They sat down in a booth and ordered drinks.

"So missy, how are you and Jacob?" Nekane asked.

"Great things are awesome." She said with a smile as their drinks came and Naru instantly took a sip of her lemonade.

"Do you know where he is taking you?" she asked taking a sip from her drink as well. Naru shook her head and looked out the window is started to rain. Naru let out a sigh and looked at Nekane. "Neka I had a dream about it… A vampire killed me and took Jacob." Naru's eyes held the pain of the dream. Nekane looked at her but was at a loss for words. They sat there silent; Naru just watched rain drops roll down the window nothing really thinking about anything. Her attention was pulled away when the waiter brought their food. Still in silence they ate. Naru picked at her French fries and only had a few bites of her grilled cheese. Nekane was worried for her friend. She felt bad that she had no idea what to say to her. Lunch was soon over but Naru seemed disinterested in shopping but she need something to wear to dinner. They looked around but was finding nothing that Naru liked. Naru was just about ready to give up when Nekane pulled her into a small store. An old woman came out from around a curtain.

"Oh hello little one's are you looking for a dress?" she said her voice sounded frail and she looked about dead.

"Yes ma'am we are." Nekane said smiling. Naru was nervous the lady seemed weird. She walked right up to Naru and touched her arm where her tattoo was.

"Two wolves… hmmm I've seen this many a times before. You're a Quileute?" The woman asked looking up at Naru her eyes were a bluish gray. Naru nodded quickly. "I've only seen a handful of women wear the mark. You are a special little lady aren't you darling." She said with a smile and Naru nodded again. "Well come with me and I will help you find a dress. Don't worry I don't bite I'm not a wolf." She said almost like she knew what they were. Naru looked at Nekane and she shrugged. Naru followed the women and told her to undress while she grabbed a few dressed that she thought Naru would like. Naru sat there for what seemed like hours before the frail old women stepped into the dressing room with three dresses.

"Here you go sweetie I think you'll love these. If you need any assistance just call." She hung the dresses and left the room. Naru stood up and let out a sigh she just wanted to go home. She picked up the first dress it was a cream colored tube top dress that went down to her knees. It had six black buttons going down the front of it.

The second dress was the one from her dream the black with the lace. Naru hesitated holding it in her hand. She got a shiver down her back and didn't bother to try it on.

The third and final dress was a long black silk spaghetti strap dress; from the hip down on the right leg was a hot pink ruffle. It instantly caught her eye with the pink and it fit like a glove, she loved it. She didn't want to take it off but she knew she would have too if she wanted to pay for it and not get it dirty in the car. Naru changed back into her clothes and walked out to where Nekane and the woman were talking.

"Did you find one you liked dear?" She said walking over to her.

"Yes I did thank you very much." She said handing over the dress she liked so the woman would ring it up.

"Sweetie are you sure this is the one you want?" She asked looking at it.

"Yes is it the one I'd like to buy." Naru said with a smile.

"Okay…" she said with a sigh. Naru paid and she wrapped it nicely and they left with a thank you. Naru felt uneasy because she noticed she watched them out the window in till they were out of site. Naru shook her head to clear it; they took a slow walk back to the car trying to not be in a hurry. Nekane was going to come back to the house with her because she was going to plan something special for them once they got home. Jacob and Naru were practically living together; he never went home and brought all his clothes. He had his own little room though so he could escape if he wanted to.

Jacob was pacing in the living room of Sam's house. Sam wasn't home yet and it was getting late. Sam knew this night was important to him and he was sure that Sam was trying to fuck it up. Emily came into the room to calm Jacob.

"Come on Jacob sit down you know he'll be here soon. If not then I will deal with him later." She said patting the seat next to her on the couch. Jacob let out a sigh and nodded.

"Emily I'm sorry I'm just really nervous." He said looking at her his leg restless.

"I know you are Jacob it's a big step you're taking. We all support you and are extremely happy for you." She said resting a hand on his knee to stop it from shaking.

"Thanks Em. I… I really hope she says yes." He looked at her as she smiled from ear to ear.

"And if she doesn't then Sam will just sell her off again." Paul said laughing coming into the room followed by Jared and Sam. Sam growled at Paul as did Jacob.

"If he does that then I'll kill him." Jacob said with a serious tone. Jacob was planning on leaving the pack once he and Naru were married. Jacob knew that Naru and Nekane would join him and maybe even Quil.

"You don't have the guts to kill Sam." Paul said starting to be defensive.

"Paul don't you have something better to do like stuff your face with food." Seth said coming in glaring at them. Seth hated what Sam did you Naru. She was like an older sister and even a mother to him. He loved her in a family way. Everyone was quiet for a bit but soon Sam spoke.

"We did catch a scent of a vampire but it's no one we know. We will deal with them tonight while you take Naru out, and we have already called the Cullen's giving them a heads up as well of the intruder." Sam said before sitting next to Emily. Jacob got up slowly and looked at the time. Naru was going to be home soon and so did he. He needed to get ready for the night. He headed for the door and Seth followed, when Seth felt it was safe enough to speak he did.

"Jacob you know that Sam is planning something against you and or Naru." He said looking around. Jacob looked at him and nodded. "I know you'll get through it." Jacob gave him a forced smile. Seth smiled back and started to leave back to Sam's while Jacob phased and headed towards Naru's.


End file.
